100 thèmes, 100 OS
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tout est dans le titre. Oui, j'espère un jour faire 100 OS et ainsi compléter ce projet, qui me tient à coeur. La liste des thèmes est au premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! Rated M., parce qu'on sait jamais.
1. Liste de thèmes

Salut ! Bah, j'ai construit cette liste de thèmes, et j'ai décidé de l'exploiter. Je compte alors bien faire un OS par thème, soit 100 OS au final. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Je compte tous les faire sur Harry Potter, mais je ne garantis rien. Si c'est pas le cas, j'avertirai ! Bonne lecture !

1\. Patinage

2\. Mort

**3\. Vie (Neville)**

4\. Hiver

5\. Bain de minuit

**6\. Toy (Ginny/Lucius)**

7\. Silence

8\. Abandon

9\. Fruité

**10\. Emotions (Severus/Lily)**

**11\. Courir (Ginny W.)**

12\. Aurore

13\. Chair fraîche

**14\. Noël (Molly P., Arthur W.)**

**15\. Animal (Rolf/Luna)**

16\. Sauvagerie

**17\. Matin (Neville/Hannah)**

18\. Cerf-volant

19\. Maltraitance

20\. Mères

21\. Échec

22\. Obsession

23\. Contestation

24\. Crépuscule

**25\. Amerique (Severus S., James P.)**

26\. Vérité

**27\. Cigarette (Draco M., Harry P.)**

28\. Rêve

29\. Baiser

30\. Bonheur

**31\. Sucré (Draco Malefoy)**

32\. Obscurité

33\. Bananes

34\. Criminel

**35\. Amour (Lavande/Ron)**

36\. Musique

37\. Pères

38\. Dernier

39\. Câlin

40\. Chaleur

**41\. Larmes (Amos Diggory)**

42\. Fête

43\. Vengeance

**44\. Étoiles (Firenze)**

45\. Prostitution

46\. Facilité

47\. Crème glacée

48\. Fugue

49\. Absinthe

50\. Espoir

51\. Ami

52\. Délinquance

53\. École

54\. Éblouissement

**55\. Aquarelle (Dean T., Femmes)**

56\. Débauche

57\. Rupture

58\. Grossesse

59\. Danse

60\. Chemin

61\. Agonie

62\. Océan

63\. Décision

64\. Agression

66\. Délire

67\. Café

68\. Maltraitance

69\. Fruité

70\. Beauté

71\. Enfance

72\. Abus

73\. Pluie

**74\. Automne (Hermione G., Hugo W.)**

75\. Sacrifice

**76\. Solitude(Dominique Weasley)**

77\. Protection

78\. Douleur

79\. Noir

80\. Héros

81\. Maladie

82\. Danger

83\. Vécu

84\. DÉcouverte

85\. Tempête

86\. Combattre

87\. Clair de lune

88\. Rousse

89\. Roméo et Juliette

90\. Bougie

91\. Seuil

92\. Victoire

93\. Attirance

94\. Repas

95\. Ange

96\. Suicide

97\. Confiserie

98\. Arc-en-ciel

99\. Découragement

100\. Pourriture

Alors voilà! J'Ai mes idées, mais si vous en avez, hésitez pas à me les balancer en review ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Courir

Courir. Courir toujours plus. Courir pour fuir, fuir car je n'ai pas réussi, et que quelques grands gaillards me pourchassent. Ils étaient à mes trousses, car il est évident que je sais où se retrouve présentement à cette heure même. Quels imbéciles ignorants. Depuis quand me pourchassent-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Que souhaitaient-ils faire de moi ? Ça non plus, je ne le savais pas, même si je crois en avoir une bonne idée. Sauf que j'espère me tromper.

\- Viens ici, Weasley, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Je continue de courir, haletante. Poudlard a changé, plus rien n'est sûr dans les environs. Ces charmants bonshommes qui me poursuivent sont à _lui_. Selon moi, ils me veulent car je suis la petite amie de Potter. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. J'apperçois les centaures au loin qui se précipitent vers moi. Je halète. Je crie. Ils... ils me contournent ?! Je les vois. Ils se dirigent droit sur eux. Soulagée, je repris ma course folle vers la sortie de cette putain de forêt, en direction de l'école. Rassurée par le soleil qui se fait voir dans le parc à mon arrivée, je prends une minute pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de me remettre en route vers l'intérieur du château.

Mon nom, c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Première fille de sept générations de rouquins. Ce que je faisais dans la forêt interdite, c'était du recrutement. C'est d'ailleurs cela que je n'ai pas réussi. L'armée de Dumbledore n'est pas finie. Une guerre se prépare. Lorsqu'elle arrivera, nous serons préparés. Nous serons prêts. Nous combattrons et nous vaincrons. J'en suis persuadée. Avec Luna et Neville, on l'a restituée. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous sommes une cinquantaine. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à réussir aujourd'hui, à recruter dans la forêt, j'aurais essayé. Cette fois, j'ai voulu rejoindre les créatures, afin de les persuader à se ranger de notre côté, sans réel succès. Je ne me décourage pas, toutefois. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de rejoindre les centaures, pour leur en parler. Quoi qu'Hagrid fera tout pour m'en empêcher.

Je rentre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, exténuée. Je m'entasse dans l'un de ces sofas près du feu. Je penche ma tête vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois... Puis je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Neville. Il dépose la Gazette du sorcier sur mes genoux. Sur la page couverture, il y a Harry. Harry. Harry a été vu au ministère. Je regardai Neville, dépitée.

\- Neville, lui dis-je, avertis Luna. Ce samedi, on passe à l'action. On va pénétrer le bureau de Rogue et y voler l'épée. L'épée de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que c'est très, très important.

Neville hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation et se leva. Une guerre se prépare, l'ai-je déjà dit ? Si Harry prend le risque de se montrer, c'est pour une raison grave. Il la prépare aussi. Alors il nous faudra cette arme. De notre côté. On la mettra dans la salle sur demande, avec le reste. Nous croyions cet endroit risqué au départ, pour recommencer cette armée, dont nous avions affichée la reconstitution au départ, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de problème. Et tant que nous ne nous ferons pas prendre, nous y resterons. Poudlard nous aide à résister, à nous préparer à nous battre. Des hamacs et des matelas y sont apparus, chaque fois que l'un de nous avait besoin d'un autre endroit que sa salle commune pour dormir. On va réussir. Poudlard, Harry, l'épée, voilà nos plus grandes alliées.

Samedi, minuit. Neville arrive, me tape sur l'épaule. Il me fait un signe de tête entendu. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et nous rejoignîmes Luna, qui nous attendais en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Son éternel air rêveur sur le visage, elle ne semblait en rien prête à faire l'acte que nous nous apprétions à commettre. Ce qui me rassurait. Elle se sentait à l'aise, c'était ce que cela signifiait.

Je n'avais pas de plan. Je ne savais même pas si, à cette heure, Rogue était toujours dans son bureau. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était ce soir que cela se passait. Nous allions voler l'épée. Pour Poudlard. Pour qu'on puisse être prêts lorsque la guerre arrivera. Mais surtout pour qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sachent que nous allions bien. Pour qu'ils sachent que lorsqu'ils arriveront, Poudlard se battra à leurs côtés.


	3. Sucré

p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Une envie. Simple, sans plus. C'est ainsi que ça avait commencé. C'était ce qu'il désirait. Plus que tout. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il la regardait, la désirait. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu quelque chose. Mais quel pêché serait-ce, que de céder à cette tentation, qui le hantait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle était belle, belle à croquer. Haute en couleur, certes, mais c'était ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Sa peau rougie, son intérieur bien enrobé. Comment résister de succomber à une telle merveille ?/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Une molécule d'abord. Puis une gouttelette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y gouter, de se demander quelles surprises elle lui réservait. Une texture douce, et lisse se fit sentir contre ses lèvres. Ça y était. Il y touchait, ses lèvres étaient contre elle. Un gout d'abord sucré, puis acide. C'était cela qu'elle inspirait au jeune homme. Fraîche et parfaite, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Doucement, il déposa ses dents contre sa jolie peau et l'érafla un peu, de façon à ne pas trop l'abîmer. Il la dégusta, s'attarda à chaque partie de ce corps qui, peu à peu, se dégradait. Pourtant, chez le jeune amoureux, aucun sentiment de panique ne se fit sentir./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"INSENSIBLE ! ÊTRE CRUEL ! C'EST DÉGOUTANT ! NÉCROPHILE ! criez-vous. Ça, c'est qui a été entendu. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Pas encore. Il va vous falloir patienter./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Alors que l'homme continuait de s'amouracher de la chair fraîche de ce corps qui, lentement, se désagrégeait peu à peu, elle continuait de ne rien dire, même si elle ne répondait pas à ses nombreux baisers. La bouche de l'homme restait propre pourtant, malgré les quelques morceaux de peau qui restaient coincés entre ses dents parfaitement droites. Quelques gouttelettes de salive se mélangeaient avec les morceaux de chair qu'il dévorait avec appétit, sans aucune pitié. Il la mâchait, la dégustait. Il prenait son temps, entre chaque morceau, afin d'être certain de ne pas laisser un peu de saveur lui échapper. Y allant plus fortement avec ses dents, une fois le morceau de chair dans le fond de la gueule animale du garçon, il l'écrasait de ses molaires ; le jus était plus facile à extraire. C'était là l'une des premières certitudes qu'il avait acquises, lors de ses cours de potion au collège de Poudlard./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Il l'appréciait. Elle était délicieuse, il n'y avait pas à dire. Sucrée, délicieuse. Comme le liquide qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et qui perlait dans le duvet au dessus de ses minces lèvres./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Avec une lenteur surprenante, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'essuya le contour de la bouche à l'aide de sa langue toujours aussi rose, comme s'il n'était pas coupable de ses désirs que certains diraient charognards. C'était à s'en demander si tout cela n'était que simulation. Mais elle, elle avait perdu sa rondeur initiale. Ça, c'était quelque chose que nul ne pouvait nier./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Un Jean-Baptiste Grenouille de la saveur, certains pourraient croire qu'il s'agissait de ça. Ou alors, un être tout simplement sadique, pourquoi pas ? Seulement, avait-il réellement une raison d'agir ainsi ? Probablement./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Maintenant plus maigre que jamais, il était possible d'observer son coeur. Coeur qui ne battait plus. Était-ce juste de dire qu'il l'avait tuée ? Non. Non, pas vraiment. En réalité, ce coeur n'avait jamais battu, n'avait jamais été en vie. Coeur de pierre ? Je ne crois pas. Il s'agissait d'autre chose./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle était mise à nue, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Était-elle plus à l'aise dans sa peau ? Mais non, quelle ironie ! Elle n'en avait plus. Et puis en plus, elle était dénuée de sentiment, cette pauvre petite./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Décidant qu'elle n'en valait maintenant plus la peine et après l'avoir grugée sauvagement de partout, Draco Malfoy jeta enfin la pomme à la poubelle. Le seul regret qu'il avait, c'était d'avoir succombé à ce joli fruit qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, lui avait fait de l'oeil, avec sa peau rougie et sa chair bien consistante. Au moins, maintenant, il était repu./p 


	4. Amérique

p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Texas, 1977. Les mexicains exilés étaient au pays pour pouvoir exprimer leur musique plus librement. Ils s'étaient tapis dans ce petit village du far-west, où roulaient de trop grosses pelotes d'herbe sèche et de poussière, comme à chaque fois que c'était désert. Des virevoltants, qu'on appelle. Mais ça, c'est pas important. Sablonneux, défraichi, ce village dont seules les façades des maisons étaient visibles laissait à croire qu'il était abandonné. Seuls les mariachis osaient encore sortir de leur barricade pour aller chanter leurs chants énervants./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Pourtant, à l'intérieur du saloon bien stéréotypé du village, règnait un homme mystérieux, ténébreux, qui n'adressait la parole à personne. Assis sur le banc de bois miteux qui laissait des échardes, une bouteille de whisky à la main, cet homme n'inspirait que peur et désarroi. Bandit et criminel, tous les habitants du village étaient d'avis qu'on aurait du l'enfermer, dans cette prison dont il sortait toujours. Ses pantalons étaient troués, sa chemise blanche était jaunie. Son chapeau de cowboy cachait de dessus de sa tête emplie de cheveux noirs et gras, salis par le temps et la poussière. Le regard sombre, le nez bien proéminent au milieu de son visage fatigué. Rien. Rien ne montrait de lui qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille de whisky qu'il jugeait fade, sans goût. Elle descendit lentement dans sa gorge, tellement que même le mouvement que fit sa pomme d'Adam en avalant cette gorgée semblait menaçant./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Tout à coup, les portes du saloon s'ouvrirent à la volée. James Potter apparut avec l'air d'un homme prêt à sauver le monde. Tout le monde à l'intérieur se retourna, pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Des "ho" et des "ha", jaillirent de la foule, qui parsema ces onomatopées de murmures presque inaudibles. Le seul qui ne se retourna pas et qui ne participait pas à tout ce charabia était l'homme, assis au bar./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Eh bien, eh bien, Severus Snape. Comme on se retrouve, annonça l'homme qui venait d'entrer./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Non. Je ne suis plus cet homme, répondit le personnage aux cheveux gras qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Désormais, je suis Snake !/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Il s'était retourné brusquement en arrachant sa chemise, qui dévoila un énorme serpent tatoué sur sa poitrine musclée. Des bruits de verres se fracassant sur le sol se firent entendre. Tout le monde semblait surpris par cette révélation. Seul James Potter ne semblait pas impressionné. Il se contenta de lui sussurer les mots suivant, les dents serrées :/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Qu'as-tu fais de Lily Evans ?/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Je l'ai prise en otage, répondit ledit Snake, d'un ton détaché./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Où l'as-tu laissée ? questionna-t-il, sur un ton qui n'avait rien de doux./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Snake eut un rire narquois, jauni, quelques peu. Il dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait du pire des imbéciles. L'échange de regard dura si longtemps, que le barman, qui voyait l'habituel duel au fusil arriver, du les sortir à l'extérieur. Vous savez, c'est le genre de duel qui arrive dans tous les mauvais films de cowboys, celui qui ne mène jamais à rien, mais celui qui arrive toujours ? Bref. Snake prit une bouffée de cigarette, dans une qu'il avait volé à un misérable mariachi, qui avait cessé de chanter. Conservant le mystère jusqu'au bout du silence, du silence qui dure jusqu'à la seconde précédant celle qui est toujours de trop, Snape répondit, en prenant soin de mâcher chacun de ses mots :/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Sur les rails./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Sur lesdits rails de train gisait bel et bien Lily Evans, attachée, ligotée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de crier au secours, car il était clair qu'un train perdu allait finir par y passer./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"C'en était trop pour James. Il sortit son unique revolver, qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. À la vue de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait pathétique, Snake eut un rictus moqueur et sortit deux revolvers de ses poches, avec lesquels il jongla, pour montrer son habileté manuelle. Le visage de James vira au rouge, se sentant provoqué par son vieil ennemi./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Tu n'y toucheras pas, elle est à moi !/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Un coup de fusil dans les airs./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Oh, et tu crois revenir sur cette ancienne querelle ? Voyons mon ami, je croyais que tu avais grandi !/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Pow, pow. Deux coups de fusils. Deux coups de fusils, qui n'ont servi qu'à gaspiller des balles, qui auraient pu servir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, fronçant les sourcils de haine, de défi. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se fixer, sans vraiment se dire./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- T'as kidnappé Evans, t'as tué mon père, humilié ma mère, fait pleurer mon frère, couché avec ma soeur, mais maintenant, c'est ton heure, accusa James Potter./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Si, je l'ai fait, nargua le bandit d'une voix doucereuse. Mais si tu savais tout le bon temps que nous avons passé ensemble, ta soeur et moi .../p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"C'en était trop pour Potter. D'un cri de rage, il pointa son unique fusil sur l'homme qu'il détestait tant, sans pourtant appuyer sur la gâchette. Snake éclata d'un rire narquois, quelques peu moqueur./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Pauvre petit, fit-il. L'âme du tueur ne se reflète même pas dans tes yeux./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- C'EST QUE JE N'EN SUIS PAS UN, hurla l'autre, visiblement outré./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Alors petit, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ta place, si tu n'es pas capable de tuer./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"James voulut répliquer, hurler, tabasser. De la fumée sortait de ses narines, tel un taureau prêt à foncer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Car au lieu de tout ça, une silhouette magnifique se fit voir au loin. Une silhouette féminine, la même qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois dans ses bras. La femme derrière portait une jolie robe verte et dorée, qui s'agençait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux roux, qui volaient au vent. Elle aurait pu chanter, si elle était dans un mauvais film de cowboys, mais non. Au lieu de tout cela, elle avançait vers eux, un homme à ses côtés. Cette femme, c'était Lily Evans./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lança Snake, avant de se retourner et de voir la jeune femme à son tour./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Lily Evans s'avançait vers eux d'un pas assuré, le sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, heureusement que le barman était là. Severus, s'il-te-plait, la prochaine fois que tu me kidnappes, assures-toi que je porte autre chose. On crève de chaud là-dedans. Oh, et James, s'il-te-plaît. La prochaine fois que tu essaies de me sauver, essaie de faire ça vite. Si le barman n'avait pas été là, j'aurais tout de même pu mourir, dans la mesure où un train perdu serait passé par là. Mais c'est bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des enfants, tout est fini. Bonne soirée !/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes perplexes. Abandonnant leur cause, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, tout aussi déçus l'un de l'autre que cela se soit terminé aussi pathétiquement. Ce n'était pas très digne d'un cowboy. Les mariachis chantaient, parodiant quelques peu les évènements de la journée. Ils pouvaient bien chanter, mais cela ne les atteignaient plus. Leur rêve était brisé et ce, à tout jamais./p 


	5. Noël

p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongEt voilà ! Un petit Molly/Arthur que j'avais rédigé jadis, pour Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) /strong/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"*****************************************************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, les élèves de Poudlard retournaient dans leurs familles respectives pour célébrer cette fête qui avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux des jeunes sorciers. Les examens étaient terminés, et tous entraient à bord du Poudlard Express pour retourner à la gare de Londres./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Tous, sauf Molly Prewett qui, une fois de plus, regardait ses amis se diriger vers le train dans lequel ils entreraient pour retourner dans leurs familles, du haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle les observait par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au loin, et que la neige qui tombait perturbe la vue de la jeune fille de quinze ans. La jeune femme rousse soupira, déçue de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez elle, une fois de plus. Chaque année, elle était condamnée à rester à Poudlard, voulant éviter ses parents, qui étaient souvent en conflit. Un autre Noël passerait, et elle serait encore toute seule, comme à son habitude. Une fois le train parti, elle alla s'asseoir nonchalamment, sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu, où elle y trouvait habituellement un certain réconfort./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Ça va ? demanda une voix masculine./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly sursauta. Elle se retourna et apperçut Arthur Weasley, l"homme pour qui elle avait toujours eu un faible. Elle lui sourit timidement, et hocha la tête./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Tu n'es pas parti chez toi, comme les autres ? lui demanda Molly./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Non, répondit-il, mes parents sont partis voir des cousins éloignés, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Pareil pour moi, dit Molly, avec un sourire peu convaincu./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- On aura qu'à passer Noël ensemble , proposa Arthur./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Le coeur de Molly bondit. Avait-elle bien compris ?/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-Tou-Tous les deux ? balbutia-t-elle./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Arthur hocha les épaules./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'à être seuls pour Noël, autant en profiteré Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est seuls au château qu'on n'a pas le droit d'en profiter aussi./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Il avait raison, certes, mais l'idée de passer deux semaines entière avec l'homme qu'elle aimait la rendait mal à l'aise. Comme elle aurait voulu que Lily et Alice soient là ! Elle aurait pu leur en parler, obtenir de précieux conseils ... Mais non, elles étaient parties, comme les autres élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours leur envoyer un hibou, mais le temps qu'il revienne avec une réponse, beaucoup de temps aurait passé, et elle aurait amplement eu le temps de se ridiculiser devant lui./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Comment pourrait-elle l'intéresser ? Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, du moins, pas comparé à d'autres. Avec ses cheveux roux mêlés, et ses petites poignées d'amour qui marquaient sa gourmandise, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Si Arthur Weasley voulait vraiment passer Noël avec elle, c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul pour deux semaines, voilà tout. Franchement Molly, tu étais vraiment stupide de croire qu'il t'aimerait aussi, pensa-t-elle./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- TU veux venir boire une bièraubeurre avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda le rouquin./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly accepta rapidement, enthousiaste de cette première activité avec lui./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Jusqu'à maintenant, leurs vacances s'étaient bien déroulées. Ils partageaient leurs repas ensemble, ils riaient ensemble et veillaient ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Une très grande complicité s'était installée entre les deux amis, et Molly était plus heureuse que jamais. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Lui et son rire si adorable, ses yeux noisette et son regard rieur, sans oublier cette capacité qu'il avait à la fiare sentir comme si elle était importante pour lui. Elle se réveilla ce matin-là, avec un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Elle la lui ouvrit, et récupéra la lettre attachée à sa patte./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"em"Joyeux Noël Molly !/em/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"emRejoins-moi à la Salle Commune dès que tu le peux !/em/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"emA"/em/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly bondit de son lit et fila à a salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche en vitesse et s'assura qu'elle était suffisament présentable. Elle se précipita en bas, où elle trouva Arthur, qui était toujours en pyjama. Elle sourit à sa vue et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, près du feu./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Joyeux Noël Athur, lui dit-elle, tout sourire./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Molly ! Tu es magnifique ce matin ! remarqua-t-il, avec un sourire. As-tu déjà ouvert tes cadeaux ?/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Non, répondit-elle. Je me suis dépêchée de venir te rejoindre lorsque j'ai vu ton hibou./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Arthur sourit, avant de prononcer un sortilège d'attraction qui emmena les cadeaux reçus à leurs pieds. Chacun les déballa, découvrant ainsi des présents de leurs proches. Molly y découvrit pour sa part un pull de sa mère, ainsi que deux cartes provenant chacune de ses frères, Gedeon et Fabian, qui tous deux avaient terminé leurs années à Poudlard. Elle reçut des boites de chocolats et des bonbons de la part de ses amies, ce qui la fit sourire. Une fois le déballage de cadeaux terminé, Arthur regarda Molly dans les yeux, et lui demanda si elle voulait bien venir se promener à l'extérieur avec lui, histoire de profiter du beau temps et de la neige. Molly accepta sans hésitation et se précipita pour revêtir des vêtements plus chauds avant d'aller à l'extérieur. Elle rejoignit Arthur dans la salle commune, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, sans dire un mot. Molly recherchait quelque chose à dire, en vain. Elle ne voulait pas briser le silence qui devenait de plus en plus malaisant, surtout pas en disant une futilité. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le chemin menant à la volière lorsqu'Arthur se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse, en lui prenant les mains./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Molly, je.. J'avais quelque chose pour toi aussi, lui dit-il, en se grattant le derrière du crâne. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je voulais qu'avec ça, tu te souviennes que je tiens beaucoup à toi ... Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, qu'il lui tendit. Les mains tremblantes, Molly le déballa, découvrant à l'intérieur des chocolats et une carte, qu'elle entreprit de lire, la gorge nouée./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Chère Molly,/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ces derniers jours passés avec toi furent sans doutes de ces vacances les plus réussies que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. J'ai appris à connaître une fille qui sort de l'ordinaire, qui sait me faire rire, rêver. Car oui, il m'arrive de penser à toi le soir, avant de m'endormir, je n'ai pas honte de te le dire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me fait sentir comme ça. Je crois bien pouvoir affirmer que je t'aime bien, sûrement plus qu'une simple amie. En tout cas... Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Joyeux Noël Molly, je suis content de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec toi./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Arthur."/p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Molly avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il l'aimait. C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ravala ses larmes puis releva la tête vers Arthur, qui semblait mal à l'aise et nerveux. Elle lui reprit les mains, le forçant à la regarder./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Je t'aime Arthur./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Moi aussi Molly. Joyeux Noël./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent alors sous la neige qui recommençait doucement à tomber sur les têtes des deux amoureux./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Cette journée-là, deux âmes soeurs s'étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments. Ce jour-là, un couple fut formé, pour la vie. Des années plus tard, ils batirent une famille qui, rapidement prit de l'ampleur. Ce jour-là, l'amour fut trouvé. C'était le jour de Noël./p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"**************************************************************************************br /br /p  
p style="color: #052b09; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongAlors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me dire tout ça ? ^^ /strong/p 


	6. Solitude

p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Le vent, la mer. Le sable qui volait, parfois atterrissant dans mes cheveux. La tombe de l'elfe Dobby, juste en haut de la côte. Les herbes sèches, les coquillages. Et puis, les poissons et les crustacés. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des vagues qui atterrissaient sur la plage./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Cet endroit qui était mon chez-moi. Calme, paisible. Et le paysage était magnifique. Respirer cet air, cela me libérait. Je me sentais ailleurs, même si j'étais toujours chez moi./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Mon problème ? Bof, il n'est pas bien grave. C'est juste que parfois, j'aimerais être reconnue comme moi-même. Et non pas seulement d'être l'ombre de ma soeur, sa copie. En moins jolie, en moins intelligente et surtout, en moins elle./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Victoire, c'était ma grande soeur. C'était la plus vieille, et la chouchou de maman. Elle excellait partout, elle avait de bons amis, et elle sortait avec Teddy, qui était pratiquement de la famille depuis très longtemps. Papa savait en rire, d'ailleurs. Fallait-il croire qu'elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui, lui qui avait sorti avec la mêre de ce garçon, étant plus jeune. Un gout pour les cheveux qui changent de couleur, quoi de plus commun. Enfin bref. Victoire était le genre de fille parfaite. Les cheveux blonds comme ceux de maman, les yeux qui révèlent une profonde bonté, qui ne connaissait que l'excellence./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et puis il y avait Louis, mon petit frère. Un rouquin, comme le reste des Weasley. Énergique, jovial, fier. Mais surtout solidaire avec son père. Car entre hommes, ça se soutient./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et puis moi, je n'étais que Dominique, l'enfant entre les deux. Celle qui n'a rien de particulier, pour se distinguer. Les cheveux ni blonds comme ceux de ma soeur, ni roux comme ceux de mon frère. Une couleur bâtarde entre les deux était celle que je portais. Une couleur fade, sans vie. Je n'avais pas de merveilleux petit copain, alors on me portait moins d'attention. Et même si je faisais l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, on ne me considérait pas comme étant sportive. Pourtant./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"En même temps d'adorer, je haïssais cet endroit. Cet endroit qui était mon chez-moi. Car ici, j'étais invisible, aux yeux de tous. Et ce sentiment, je ne le supportais pas. J'en avais marre qu'on ne parle de moi que pour dire que j'avais oublié de faire ci, ou cela, mais qu'au moins, j'étais gentille et polie. Car ouais, c'était les seules qualités qu'on m'attribuait./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Pour maman, c'était Victoire par ci, Victoire par-là, rien n'était plus important que sa princesse, sa petite Victoire, qui lui ressemblait tant./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et pour papa, c'était Louis par-ci, Louis par-là, vous comprenez le principe./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Mais moi, j'étais entre les deux. Imparfaite et négligée./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"N'allez pas croire que j'ai de mauvais parents, ce serait faux de dire une telle chose. Ce n'est qu'un souhait égoïste d'une adolescente de quatorze ans, qui aimerait bien se faire remarquer. Peut-être bien, que ce n'est qu'un manque d'attention. Mais parfois, ça ferait du bien, de voir par soi-même qu'on compte pour ses parents./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Vous allez me dire "il est naturel pour un parent, d'avoir un enfant préféré". Je le SAIS. Mais je ne contrôle pas ce sentiment. Car bien que je le sache, j'envie la place qu'occupe Victoire, j'envie sa vie, sa beauté. Et j'envie Louis, d'avoir toute l'attention qu'il veut, et d'avoir papa et maman pour lui seul à l'année longue./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Moi, j'étais tapie dans l'ombre. Ni drôle comme Louis, ni jolie comme Victoire. Je restais Dominique, la fille banale de la famille, qui n'avait rien de plus qu'un autre. Le mouton noir, peut-être./p  
hr style="width: 791.140625px; text-align: justify; border-top-color: #ecc9ff;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Les vagues frappaient mes chevilles, l'odeur des algues emplissait mes narines. J'avançai un peu plus, vers l'infini. Cette vue, je l'adorais. L'océan, là où les limites n'existaient que si on voulait y croire. J'aimais bien sentir son contact doux et frais, ramasser les petites choses qu'on y trouvait. Parfois, je regardais mon frère et ma soeur, et je me disais que j'étais la seule à apprécier leur beauté. J'avais créé un aquarium, dans ma chambre, dans lequel je déposais mes découvertes. Il y avait plusieurs coquillages, dont certains avaient encore leurs mollusques respectifs. J'avais quelques poissons, une petite méduse, deux crabes et quelques étoiles de mer, et autres mollusques. J'adorais les regarder, eux qui me rappelaient l'océan et tout leur petit monde. Ils n'avaient pas de nom, mais ils me changeaient les idées./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ainsi, mes problèmes de jalousie ne m'importaient plus. Ainsi, j'avais l'esprit tranquille, entre terre et mer. C'était un hobby comme un autre, que peu savaient partager. Mais trouver de nouvelles petites bêtes à regarder, ça me calmait l'esprit. En faisant cela, j'arrivais enfin à être en paix avec moi-même. En faisant cela, j'arrivais à m'apprécier. Pour moi-même, et pour la chance que j'avais./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Enfin, je pouvais profiter./p 


	7. Animal

p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Rolf et Luna se réveillèrent tôt, ce matin-là. La clarté du soleil illuminait leurs paupières endormies, les forçant à dire bonjour aux petites lueurs du matin. Les oiseaux chantaient , alors que le tout se faisait plus ou moins calme, à l'extérieur. Les regards des amoureux se croisèrent et des sourires se dessinaient sur leurs visages encore ramollis par la nuit. En s'asseyant, ils se souvinrent à quel point la nuit avait été inconfortables. Quelques courbatures se faisaient sentir dans leur dos, mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller, avant de se précipiter en dehors de la tente dans laquelle ils étaient couchés./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Dehors, le temps était absolument beau. Les deux tourtereaux se lancèrent un sourire, heureux de poursuivre ce safari dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés. Se prenant la main, ils se mirent à parcourir les broussailles de la savane, en quête de quelconque créature intéressante à observer. C'était d'une beauté fracassante, comme à l'habitude. Les bêtes se pavanaient dans leur habitat, en parfaite harmonie. Aucune âme humaine ne parcourait ces terres, alors les animaux prenaient leurs aises, vivant naturellement, loin du monde./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes singes font des singeries/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes girafes ont l'torticolis/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes éléphants se souviennent, mais de quoi.../em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emFaut que ça me revienne/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes crocos qui ont les crocs/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emMe proposent une escroquerie/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emPour croquer vos économies /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emMais je leur ai dit : "Non, merci!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes vautours qui ont le bec fin /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emOrganisent un grand festin/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emTous ceux qui seront invités /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emSont sûrs de se faire béqueter/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Oh regarde Rolf, un Enormus à Babille ! s'écria la jeune femme, qui était toute fière de sa découverte. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Rolf ne répondit pas, préférant sourire à sa bien-aimée, qui était sans doute la femme la plus merveilleuse et mystérieuse qu'il avait rencontré. La seule chose dont il doutait peut-être, c'était la véracité de ses propos lorsqu'elle parlait d'Enormus à Babille, de Ronflaks Cornus, de Joncheruines ou encore de Nargoles. Mais il ne la contredisait pas, croyant que cela faisait d'elle une personne encore plus unique. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Luna, il l'adorait. Luna qui était pendue à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il lui parlait des exploits de son grand-père, Newt, qui était également l'auteur de "Vie et habitat des créatures fantastiques". Luna avait toujours été fan de ce livre, qui regroupait sans doutes les créatures les plus intéressantes qu'il y avait dans ce monde. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et maintenant, ils étaient deux. Et ils voyageaient, en quête de voir un peu de tout ça. Et ils étaient maintenant en Afrique, à la recherche d'un dragon. Dragon qui ne se révèlerait pas./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"em /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emC'est le rapport du matin/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emTous les ragots, les potins/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emPas d'échos incertains/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emIl est vrai point par point/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLe rapport du matin/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ils savaient bien qu'il ne se montrait pas. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas. Mais plus ils avançaient dans leur voyage, moins tout cela n'avait d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était surtout de passer du bon temps, qu'importe si oui ou non, ils verraient les créatures qu'ils souhaitaient voir. C'était comme un objectif pas besoin d'être atteint, un but optionnel à ce qu'ils vivaient. /p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"em /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emOh, y'a d'l'eau dans le gaz /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emChez les hippos/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emParaît que les phacochères/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emOnt gazé l'eau de la rivière/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLe rose redevient à la mode/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes panthères changent de robe ?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes jaguars galopent /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emPour se choper une antilope/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLes scarabées ont le blues /em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emDe ramper toujours dans la bouse/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Les créatures qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux, bien qu'elles soient moldues, les fascinait. La nature qui s'offrait ce matin à eux leur faisait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux. Les créatures qui couraient, galopaient ou encore se reposaient près de l'étang, au dedans des broussailles de la savane. Couchés à plat ventre, les jumelles devant les yeux, ils les observaient, ces animaux gambadant aux alentours, filant en parfait harmonie. Rien chez ces bêtes ne savait déplaire. Pachydermes, félins, oiseaux, reptiles et autres mammifères se mêlaient les uns aux autres, comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Il était impossible de dire si c'était par amour de tout ce qui vivait que Rolf et Luna trouvaient cela aussi magnifique. Ce qui était certain, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, aucun spectacle ne leur avait paru aussi beaux./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emC'est le rapport du matin/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emTous les ragots, les potins/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emPas d'échos incertains/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emIl est vrai point par point/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emLe rapport du matin/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Luna, regarde ! /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Woah ! Rolf, il est magnifique ! /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Un dragon était là, s'abreuvant de l'eau, au milieu des girafes et des phacochères. Le dragon qu'ils cherchaient. Les deux amoureux restèrent un bon moment à l'observer, parmi ces créatures qui considéraient sa présence comme l'une des plus naturelles. Ils restèrent en silence à observer la scène durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le dragon s'envole à nouveau. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ce jour-là, il aurait été improbable de croire que les deux explorateurs auraient réussi. Ce jour-là, cela avait été un grand jour d'observation pour les deux amoureux. Et ce jour-là, leur objectif de la semaine avait été réussi. Ils repartirent en direction de leur tente, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils avaient réussi. Ils pouvaient quitter la savane, à présent. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Où on va maintenant ? demanda Luna, toujours aussi enthousiaste. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Rolf rigola, prenant la jolie blonde dans ses bras. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- On va où tu voudras. Le monde nous appartient, ma Luna. /p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: justify; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Luna bondit de joie, s'empressant de ranger la tente. Elle n'Avait aucune idée d'où elle souhaitait aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait que cela soit avec lui. Qu'importait ce qu'ils risquaient, où ce qu'ils rencontreraient. L'important maintenant, était de profiter./p 


	8. Étoiles

\- On voit bien Cassiopée, ce soir. Un peu trop bien.

Le ciel était clair dans son obscurité, et Cassiopée se faisait voir, un peu plus que d'habitude. Cela n'aurait rien changé, peut-être, sauf pour les astronomes, et ces centaures, qui parcouraient la forêt, les yeux dans les airs.

\- On dirait bien que quelqu'un va s'aventurer dans le coin.

Prenant leurs arcs respectifs, ils dévalèrent la forêt, jusqu'à la frontière de leur territoire, faisant vrombir leurs sabots sur le sol de la forêt. Puis, ils attendirent, prêt à tirer sur la personne qui viendrait.

* * *

Le crépuscule. Les centaures adoraient cette période de la journée, pour observer le ciel se former. C'est à cette heure précisément que Firenze, grand et séduisant centaure à la crinière blonde, faisait ses adieux à Sybille Trelawney et au professeur McGonnagal.

\- C'est un très grand honneur pour moi, d'avoir pu partager mes connaissances avec les vôtres, et d'avoir pu enseigner mes savoirs dans le château. Mais je me dois de partir. Cassiopée est claire, ce soir, c'est donc le moment de vous dire au revoir. Je reste convaincu que Sybille saura gérer à merveille tous les niveaux à elle seule. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Au revoir, mes amis.

Sybille se retenait pour ne pas lui montrer sa tristesse, face au départ de celui qu'elle avait jadis considéré en ennemi. La dernière année lui avait fait comprendre qu'après tout, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Quand au professeur McGonnagal, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, Firenze.

\- Merci, Madame.

Celui-ci s'inclina devant les deux femmes, puis tourna les sabots, en direction de la forêt.

* * *

\- J'entends des pas, par ici !

C'était Magorian, qui avait crié de sa grosse voix. Les autres centaures se précipitèrent vers lui, laissant Bane, le chef, passer devant. Celui-ci sortit son arc, visant la forme qui semblait se diriger vers eux. Bane était un centaure complètement noir, et portait la barbe. Grand et robuste, il avait tout d'un chef. Tous s'inclinaient devant sa présence, même ceux qui avaient moins peurde lui.

C'est alors que Firenze apparut, devant la colonie, qui apparament, était très fâchée. Bane leva son arc en direction du ciel, et tira une flèche, juste avant de se mettre debout sur ses sabots arrière.

\- Firenze ! C'est donc toi ! Je croyais que nous t'avions banni de notre clan.

Firenze s'inclina.

\- Je le sais bien, j'en suis désolé.

\- Alors, que fais tu sur nos terres ? renchérit l'imposant homme-cheval.

\- Cassiopée est claire, ce soir.

Bane ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, satisfait de la réponse du centaure blond, et tourna les sabots.

\- Viens avec moi, amis des hommes. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, toi et moi.

Firenze s'inclina, puis suivi Bane en silence, alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une petite clairière, où les étoiles étaient facilement observables. Bane leva les yeux au ciel, toujours en silence.

\- Firenze. Je dois t'avouer ... C'était très noble ce que tu as fait, ces dernières années. Sois. La guerre est finie, et puis, Cassiopée est claire ce soir. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de réaliser qu'au fond, je n'aurais pas du te traiter en traître, durant toutes ces années.

\- Bane, je ...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as été brave, et noble surtout. Je suis très fier de toi.

Firenze ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Bane être aussi doux, aussi sincère. Son troupeau lui avait manqué, cependant, et il était heureux de voir que Bane ne le rejetait pas. Il aurait du le savoir, d'une certaine manière. Car certes, c'était écrit dans le ciel, qu'aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les siens. Jamais, cependant, il n'aurait deviné que cela aurait été aussi facile. Mais Firenze ne cria pas victoire. Après tout, son chef n'avait pas pris sa décision.

L'imposant centaure baissa les yeux vers le sol, cessant de regarder les étoiles. Lentement, il tourna les sabots, faisant ainsi face au jeune centaure blond qui attendait patiemment derrière lui. Celui-ci s'inclina, vouant respect à celui qui lui accordait maintenant son pardon.

\- Tu es des nôtres, Firenze. Tu as été plus fort que certains. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Tu sais, jamais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, je dirai cela à un ami des hommes, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de remettre mes valeurs en question. Je te demande de bien vouloir m'accorder ton pardon. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu es maintenant bienvenu parmi nous. Et je crois que nous te devons tous notre respect. Tu es des nôtres, maintenant.


	9. Jouet

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"strongNdA : Ginny est adulte. Merci de le considérer. Bonne lecture ! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Les mains ligotées derrière mon dos. Les jambes attachées, pour ne pas que je me débatte. Un collier autour du cou, au cas ou. J'étais belle, c'était ce qu'il me disait. Belle et ce, pour toujours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Il m'aimait ainsi. Les collants d'une fine dentelle, un débardeur de cuir laissant entrevoir mes seins ronds, fermes. Sexy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Lucius était ce genre d'homme qu'on ne rencontrait pas partout. Incompris, adorable et doté d'un violence qui savait charmer. En tout cas, il avait réussi avec moi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"À genoux devant lui, je ne bougeai pas, je ne dis pas un mot. De toute façon, parler m'était impossible, étant donné ce truc qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. De sa grosse main, il prit mon visage entre ses doigts, faisant frissonner mon corps de désir. Je le désirais, et lui aussi. Je le savais. Il repoussa me visage, ricanant d'un rire gras, qui aurait fait douter n'importe qui. Mais pas moi. Car nous nous aimions, et puis bon, c'était notre façon de s'aimer plus, toujours plus. Une façon différente de nous rendre au septième ciel, ce qui parfois, dérangeait les gens. Mais nous n'en parlions pas. C'était notre secret, à lui et moi. De toute façon, si sa femme, Narcissa, venait à savoir, ce serait notre fin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Avec raideur, il me prit par les cheveux et me tira avec force vers le haut, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement que je ne pus émettre. Je savais qu'il aimait cette couleur de roux, qui lui rappelait la flamme qui brûlait entre nous. Particulièrement cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, bien que je l'aimais aussi, cette sensation. Je rouvris les yeux, le regardant avec un regard de chien battu, pour qu'il aie pitié de moi. Il ricana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"- T'en fais pas ma jolie, je sais que tu aimes ça, être ma chienne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Ces mots me firent frissonner. Non pas de rage, mais d'excitation. Je l'entendis se retourner, puis fouiller dans le tiroir. Ça y était, nous étions déjà rendus là. D'un geste semi-doux, semi-brusque, il m'enleva mon débardeur et me poussa sur le sofa, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine rose, accueillante d'après lui. Il s'empressa par la suite de se mettre à cheval sur mon bassin, afin de m'empêcher de me cambrer. Il se pencha sur moi, fourra son nez dans mon cou, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds chatouiller mon visage, emplit de taches de rousseur. Puis, il fit couler cette cire, qui à force d'être rapprochée de mon corps, devenait de plus en plus chaude, causant ainsi des brûlures qui, à mes yeux, étaient plus qu'agréables. Je voulus crier, je voulus hurler. De plaisir, de douleur. Mais ma condition m'en empêchait. Et ça m'excitait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"La chaleur n'était pas son seul atout. Il était astucieux, si recherché dans la façon qu'il avait de me faire plaisir. C'était comme s'il utilisait son temps libre avec seul but de me combler, j'adorais ces attentions. C'était tout le contraire d'une relation normale. Pas de maladresses mal placées, pas de gênes contenues... Juste un abandon total, qui rendait ces moment exclusifs si intenses ! je savais que personne d'autres que lui ne pourrait me faire sentir comme je me sens en ses bras. Et plus il utilisait ses petits tours, plus mon envie grandissait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Harry n'aurait jamais pu. Il n'aurait jamais osé me faire ce genre de chose. Il voulait tant me protéger, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me faire du mal, même si je l'en aurais supplié. Mais avec Lucius, c'était différent. Nos familles se haïssaient, il était riche, j'étais pauvre. Il était du côté de Voldemort, j'étais du côté de Potter. Il était la glace, j'étais le feu. En somme, il était un Malefoy et j'étais une Weasley. Nous étions deux contraire. Mais pourtant, nous aimions lorsque je me faisais exploiter, lorsque, kidnappée, nous revenions à ces jeux emplis de chaleur, de tendresse, et de cette douce violence qui me faisait tant de bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Je savais pourtant qu'il ne céderait pas à ses pulsions primales tout de suite. Il continuera à se jouer de moi. Il sait que plus il résistera, plus il me fera obéir, et plus le moment ultime sera le ciel à travers déjà tant de sensations faites pour remplir l'âme et la pensée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"emLucius, ce soir, je fais de toi mon roi. Fais-moi mal encore, c'est ainsi que je me sens en vie. C'est ainsi que je me sens bien./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux bleus qui dégageaient de la rage, de la bestialité. Avec ses cheveux longs et blonds entremêlés, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, moi qui rêvait de toute cette animalité chez un homme, depuis trop longtemps. Séduisant, sexy. Cet homme qui était le père d'un vieil ennemi savait m'emmener au septième ciel comme nul autre n'avait réussi à le faire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"Il est simple d'oublier l'environnement, le bruit ambiant, l'odeur de la pièce. Fermer ses sens au superflu, se concentrer sur la morsure de la cire sur mon ventre, sur mes côtes, sur mes seins. C'était trop, j'étais au bord de l'extase, il à décider de me garder sous son emprise un peu plus longtemps. Il me connaissait si bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; margin-bottom: 12pt; text-align: justify;"emJ'accepte. Fais de moi ta chienne, Lucius. Fais de moi ton jouet./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Il rangea sa cire, son briquet, puis sorti cette arme de plaisir que tant de gens considèrent avec peur. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de la cravache. La morsure est douce, une soie que l'on frotte sur un corps comme pour y créer des étincelles. Ce qui rend cet instrument si agréable, c'est la réaction qu'a le corps à son application. Le premier coup est toujours inattendu. Il tombe, je soupire de soulagement, j'ai cru que ce plaisir n'arriverait jamais. Le deuxième coup suit. Le deuxième est toujours le meilleur. Après le premier, le corps se tend, attendant avec appréhension la prochaine décharge d'endorphine, puis, une fois le deuxième choc passé, le corps se détend, comme s'il avait accepté son sort ou plutôt venait de concevoir qu'il était futile de résister aux désirs de l'esprit. L'espace-temps entre le troisième et le quatrième coup est déformé par l'impatience et l'envie. L'endroit importe peu, le temps se hâte lentement, comme un marathonien savourant la victoire assurée. Puis la vie dépasse le marathonien en lui fauchant les jambes, le quatrième coup tombe. Malgré l'apparence inusité de nos ébats, je garde tout de même mes petites routines, premier froncer, deuxième sourire, troisième se détendre, quatrième arrêter de compter, profiter. Ainsi je m'abandonnai, plus loin et plus loin dans le monde de l'extase, nageant dans l'espace infini sans me soucier d'où mon déambulement pouvait me mener. Jusqu'au moment où la tornade stoppa. Je regardai autour de moi, le temps reprit son cours normal. J'étais dans notre chambre, il était là, tout souriant, essuyant mes minces blessures de sa main si douce et si attentionnée. Il m'aimait, prenait soin de moi. Je l'aimais aussi, on était fait pour être ensemble. Et ce, à tout jamais.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"*******************************************/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #052b09; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"strongJ'ai décidé de prendre cet OS que j'avais déjà écrit, pour le thème "Toy", car je trouvais que le BDSM inclut, et l'état de Ginny représentait bien le fait qu'elle était "le joujou" de Lucius. Enfin Bref. Laissez moi vos avis ! /strong/p 


	10. Larmes

Ses cheveux étaient gris, son regard, absent. Ses épaules étaient tombantes, et ses jambes, ramollies. Seul ,dans son salon, une bouteille de Whisky presque vide à la main. Cet homme-là, c'était Amos Diggory. Mais il ne s'agissait plus exactement du même homme que nous connaissions. Celui-ci était maigrelet, fragile. Il ne vivait plus. Plus vraiment. Depuis des semaines, il fixait le vide, ignorant même sa femme qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour leur permettre de continuer, malgré leur énorme perte.

Madame Diggory était forte. Plus que son mari, en tout cas. Elle était forte. Il le fallait. Pour elle, pour son mari. Mais surtout, surtout, pour leur défunt fils, Cedric, qui avait rendu l'âme il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Mais voir son mari ainsi vautré dans son fauteuil à ne rien faire l'attristait au plus haut point, presque autant que la mort de son fils.

\- Amos, se risqua-t-elle, d'une voix brisée. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

Amos ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement plaintif avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky. Madame Diggory n'insista pas. Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa cuisine, commencer le diner.

Madame Diggory était exactement comme son mari. Ses cheveux frisés blond grisonnant tombaient sur ses épaules frêles, tombantes. Le dos vouté, la taille maigre, les joues creuses, la peau sur les os... Elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Les larmes reluisaient dans ses yeux noisettes et cernés de la fatigue qui l'habitait. Mais elle restait forte, Madame Diggory. Ses larmes ne couleraient pas, pas devant son mari. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais, il ne fallait donc pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Non, non surtout pas. Cela ne l'aiderait pas. Cela ne ferait que mettre de la pression.

Elle regarda dans son réfrigérateur, prit un sac de carottes ainsi qu'un couteau, et se mit au travail. Ses lèvres minces tremblotaient, tout comme ses mains, qui coupaient des carottes, avec hésitation. Une rondelle fut coupée, puis une deuxième. Coupées croches, sans aucune esthétique. Elle redeposa le couteau sur la carotte, appuya, de toutes les forces qu'elle n'avait plus. C'en était trop. Le couteau tomba des mains de la dame, qui s'effondra sur le plancher froid à son tour, en pleurant.

Elle pleurait, sanglotait, gémissait. C'en était trop, trop pour elle. Elle aurait tant souhaité que son fils soit la, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise tout bas : "Ne pleure pas maman, je suis là, je ne suis pas mort, regarde-moi". Mais non, rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Il était parti, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Jamais.

Le bruit que fit sa femme en tombant sur le sol ne réveilla pas Amos de son cauchemar éveillé. Mais ses sanglots aigus et plaintifs l'affectait, sans rien faire à la fois. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, c'est tout ce qu'il en comprenait. Il ne savait pas cependant comment réagir devant une telle démonstration de souffrance. Fallait-il en tirer un certain réconfort ou fallait-il s'aider ? Il réfléchit un instant. Ivre, il déposa sa bouteille sur le sol et se leva de son fauteuil, duquel il ne sortait plus. De son pied gauche, il accrocha la bouteille d'alcool qui se renversa sur le plancher de bois franc. Elle était vide, il ne restait plus rien d'elle, elle qui avait été sa meilleure amie depuis quelques jours. Il n'y prêta pas attention pourtant. Il continua de marcher, jusqu'à la hauteur de sa femme dans la cuisine. D'un geste maladroit, il passa un bras autour des fragiles épaules de sa femme.

\- Victoria ... Ne pleure pas. Je suis là...

Madame Diggory cessa de pleurer un instant. Ces mots lui faisaient chaud au coeur, mais tout de même moins que d'entendre la voix de son mari. Son mari qui avait pris la peine de venir la voir, de la réconforter, lui qui ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne pensait plus depuis des jours. Elle se retourna vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne daignent se séparer. Ce fut Amos qui prit le dessus. Il s'écarta de sa femme, en conservant toutefois ses grandes mains sur celles de sa femme. Il se leva debout et aida délicatement sa femme à faire de même. Il lui remit son couteau à la main, replaça la carotte devant elle et se retourna. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait retourné à ses affaires, laissant sa femme plantée là, mais non. Il ouvrit un tiroir, d'où émanait des bruits métalliques d'ustensiles s'entrechoquant. Amos ferma le tiroir, et revint aux côtés de sa femme, prenant, lui aussi, une carotte à couper.

Étonnée, mais agréablement surprise, Victoria Diggory lança un regard à son mari. L'un de ces regards qui vous remercient mieux que vous le ferez jamais. Amos lui répondit avec un faible sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

Ensemble, ils coupaient des carottes. C'est anodin, pour certain. Mais pour eux, c'était un évènement plus que magique.


	11. Cigarette

Le vent froid de novembre soufflait. Les feuilles des arbres étaient pratiquement toutes tombées, formant un tapis de couleurs dans la ville. Seules quelques unes se faisaient résistantes, se laissant guider par ce vent qui les faisait valser. La pluie venait de cesser, et le pétrichor qui se dégageait rendait l'air agréable à respirer, malgré le brouillard caligineux qui en déprimait plus d'un.

Draco Malefoy était l'un de ces déprimés. Les cheveux flaves, bien placés, le visage mince et les traits fins, bien dessinés, le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant. Pourtant, le vénusté était seul, et personne ne semblait l'intéresser. Il pouvait passer ses journées avec de jeunes péroncelles, mais jamais il ne restait avec elles plus d'un jour. Ces femmes frivoles et anodines étaient pour lui d'un ennui mortel, entre autres pour leurs manières qui étaient quelque peu niaisottes. Ces jeunes niaises se retrouvaient alors le coeur brisé par cet home agelaste qui n'osait même pas répondre à leurs questionnements. Alors il restait seul, dans sa déréliction.

Il pensait à ce brun ténébreux, qui passait souvent dans cette venelle désolée. Il l'attendait, sans vraiment l'attendre. Il savait qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas. Il passerait devant lui, et poursuiverait son chemin, en l'ignorant, comme d'habitude. Il fumerait sa cigarette, lui adressant à peine un signe de la main, et disparaîtrait, dans la densité du brouillard de novembre.

Il arrivait. Il portait son habituel manteau gris, qui le protégeait du froid. Avec les faibles rayons du soleil, ses cheveux normalement bruns semblaient tirer sur le mordoré. Draco se replaça sur le banc, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

\- Malefoy.  
\- Potter.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui avait adressé la parole, au lieu de se contenter que d'un simple signe de la main. Celui à la tignasse blonde cependant, tenta de regarder ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas soutenir son regard.

\- Tu as une cigarette ?

S'abstenant de toute réponse verbale, l'alliciant jeune homme aux cheveux flavescents fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette, qu'il lui tendit.

\- Merci.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, chez ce dénommé Potter. Peut-être était-ce la nitescence de son regard qui brillait dans le vert smaragdin de ses yeux. Ou alors était-ce peut-être cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front. Tout ce que Draco savait, c'est qu'il était absolument sous son charme, bien qu'il conservait ses airs abscons, afin de garder une certaine distance avec ses interlocuteurs. Son regard fuyait l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour fumer sa cigarette. Bien que Potter ne lui parlait pas, il vit ses doigts lui tendre la cigarette dont seul le cinquième avait été consommé. Il la saisit, et en prit une bouffée. Cela lui fit du bien.

\- Tu as vieilli.

À cette remarque que lui avait fait Draco, le dénommé Potter sourit.

\- Pas tellement plus que toi.

Draco fit un demi-sourire qu'il estompa rapidement, étant donné la gène que la stupidité de sa question avait entraîné. Il se contenta de fixer ses pieds, marmonnant simplement un :

\- Mouais ...

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se partageant la cigarette par moments. Quelques oiseaux se mirent à chanter, ce que les deux hommes se mirent à apprécier, histoire d'atténuer le malaise.

\- Cela s'est réglé, avec ton père ?

\- Oui...

Draco ne savait pas s'il fallait se sentir reconnaissant, face à cette question. Car après tout, cela avait été de sa faute, si les problèmes avaient débuté. Sauf que maintenant, il avait démontré de l'intérêt face à la question. Et pour cela, il décida qu'il valait mieux se sentir reconnaissant.

\- Merci de te soucier, Potter.

\- Ouais. Appelle-moi Harry.

Le malaise n'aurait su être plus flagrant. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient tant de chose à se dire et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Draco aurait voulu lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, mais il n'osa pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il ressentait la même chose, à son égard.

Un coup de vent se fit sentir. Un coup de vent qui voyait la neige arrivé, ou alors un nuage de pluie glacée. Harry, lui, n'avait pas froid. Avec son écharpe et son grand manteau, il pouvait bien passer l'hiver. Mais Draco, lui, grelottait, mais essayait de le cacher.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai froid.

Harry ne répondit pas, et détacha l'écharpe de son cou. Avec douceur, il plaça l'écharpe autour du cou de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, tout de suite après avoir écrasé le mégot de la cigarette dans une flaque d'eau. Il prit la lenteur et la délicatesse nécessaire et noua le cache-nez autour de son cou, de manière à ce qu'il se sente plus réchauffé. Il termina son geste par un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne, et se dégagea. Draco frissonna à ce contact. Non plus parce qu'il avait froid, mais parce que cela lui avait fait du bien.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Draco.

Et là, sur le banc, dans le froid de novembre, ils s'enlacèrent, rejetant à la fois leur rivalité du passé, et leurs cigarettes pour oublier. Ainsi, ils nouèrent alors cette réconciliation d'un baiser, et s'engagèrent vers une nouvelle relation.

\- À moi aussi.


	12. Emotion

**Alors, pour ce thème, j'ai décidé de vous laisser cet OS, qui parle du moment où Severus et Lily cessent d'être amis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait depuis peu, trop peu que Lily et Rogue ne se parlaient plus. En fait, cela ne faisait pas 10 minutes. Lily était partie en marchant, laissant Severus seul, avec lui-même et son humiliation. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se relever. Il était trop honteux. Il regardait les quatre maraudeurs avec haine, de l'un de ces regards qui voulaient dire de lui foutre la paix, au risque de leur propre vie. Une fois le regard de ses ennemis détourné, il se leva en flèche et se précipita à sa poursuite.

"Lily, LILY" criait-il.

Il savait qu'elle l'entendait, seulement, elle ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Elle l'ignorait, rien de plus. Les mots de Lily résonnaient encore aux oreilles du Serpentard. Elle l'avait appelé "Servilus". Comme si elle était l'un des leurs désormais, comme si elle approuvait leurs dires, tout à coup. Elle qui avait toujours appuyé le pauvre Severus... Le pauvre Severus. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pitié à lui accorder, maintenant que le mal fut fait. Mais il voulut continuer de lui parler, il voulut tout lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lui dire que ce qui venait d'arriver, c'était la goutte de trop . Se faire humilier par ces salopards devant elle, ça avait été de trop. Il avait été si profondément fâché, il en avait trop dit. Trop dit pour des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il ne lâcha pas prise cependant. Il courut jusqu'à en arriver à sa hauteur, mais elle ne se retourna même pas, même s'il était persuadé qu'elle l'entendait respirer. Il mit la main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne, mais elle ne fit que se dégager, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche.

\- Lily, reviens, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ... Lily s'il-te-plaît, j'suis amoureux de toi bordel ...

Il était sur qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher un instant, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait légèrement fermé après avoir dit ça, par crainte de recevoir une gifle de la jolie rouquine au visage, il se rendit comte qu'elle se retrouvait une dizaine de mètres devant. Il soupira, et se laissa choir sur le sol, pour se mettre à pleurer. Il y resta un bon moment, ignorant tous les gens qui le regardaient en riant de lui. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, même pas ses amis de Serpentard. Enfin, surtout pas eux. Ils seraient si fiers d'avoir eu raison sur toute la ligne, en disant qu'elle le laisserait tomber au moindre faux mouvement. Mais il leur prouverait qu'ils ont eu tort, aussitôt qu'il se serait expliqué. Seulement, pas maintenant. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait l'air pour lui montrer son visage rougi par les larmes qu'il laissait couler, seul, comme un lâche.

De longues minutes plus tard, il sentit des bras se serrer autour de lui. Des bras petits, maigrichons, qui ne lui disaient rien. Effrayé, il s'en dégagea, découvrant devant lui une petite fille qui devait avoir tout juste douze ans, et qui, selon l'emblème qui recouvrait sa cape, était à Pouffsouffle. La fillette rigola un peu, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Severus, qui tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

\- N'aie pas peur de moi, lui dit-elle. Je trouvais seulement que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Severus ne répondit pas. La blondinette qui se tenait à côté de lui lui fichait encore plus la honte qu'il ne l'avait déjà. Elle lui prit la main, en se rapprochant un peu.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et je voulais te dire que je comprends ce que tu vis. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à devenir un peu plus gentil avec les autres.

Après avoir émit un grognement qui signifiait "fiche-moi la paix", le Serpentard daigna se retourner vers elle. Elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Où diable avait-il fourré ses bonnes manières ? De quel droit envoyait-il la petite promener, alors qu'elle essayait simplement de l'aider ? Il baissa la tête de trente degrés et marmonna des excuses. Plates, mais sincères, auxquelles la petite ne fit guerre attention. Il continua de l'observer, ne sachant plus quoi penser d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, c'était évident. Quelque chose que la majorité des filles de son âge ne possédaient pas : la bonté. Normalement, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait laissé tranquille, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il, mais après tout, est-ce que cela le dérangeait réellement ?

\- Je sais, répondit-il finalement.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais retourner t'expliquer. Auprès de Lily.

\- Tu ... tu la connais ?

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde la connait. C'est sans doute la préfète la plus gentille de toute l'école, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était vrai que Lily avait l'un de ces dons pour être bonne avec tout le monde. Elle croyait en l'égalité de tous, d'où le fait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité deux secondes à l'aider à toutes les fois, même s'il était un Serpentard, l'ennemi juré des Gryffondor, et de ses bons amis. Elle avait ce don pour aimer les gens comme ils étaient, qu'importaient l'opinion d'autrui. C'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait, depuis le premier jour.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? lui demanda la jeune Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, et je vais aller attendre devant sa salle commune. Je vais lui parler.

\- Alors bonne chance ! fit-elle en s'en allant.

\- ATTEND ! cria Severus.

La petite fille se retourna.

\- Sophie. Je m'appelle Sophie.

Puis, elle s'en alla. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis se leva d'un bond. Il était déterminé. Et ce, grâce à cette enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle venait de le guider vers le droit chemin, il le savait. Pendant un instant, il avait même oublié cette humiliation que James Potter et Sirius Black lui avait fait subir. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Qu'à Lily. Et à s'excuser. Car il n'était pas vrai qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux. Pour lui, elle était ... différente. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le soir, il se rendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame, suivant les conseils de la petite Sophie. Il attendit, et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'amie de Lily, Mary MacDonald. Il lui dit deux trois mots, avant que la fille aie derrière le portrait. Il attendit. Il passerait la nuit là, s'il le fallait. Puis, le portrait se réouvrit, découvrant une Lily en robe de chambre rose, les bras croisés, le visage rougi.

\- Épargne ta salive, je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

\- C'est vrai, je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement ...

\- Échappé ?

Elle avait craché ces mots au visage de son interlocuteur. Severus prit du temps avant de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Lorsqu'il le fit, Lily lui répondit :

\- IL est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprends pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

\- Non, écoute, je ne voulais pas ...

\- Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus, ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

\- Parce que tu l'es pour moi, Lily ...

Lily ne répondit pas, toutefois. Elle se contenta d'un rire narquois, l'un de ceux que Severus n'avait jamais entendu provenant d'elle. Elle se retourna, prête à retourner dans sa salle commune, d'un pas qui se voulait toutefois lent, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

\- Écoute Lily, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, avec ta soeur dans le parc. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça a toujours été ainsi, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je suis amoureux de toi, merde, et j'y peux rien. Mais là, oui, oui ça m'a échappé, parce que c'était une fois de trop. J'en ai tellement marre Lily, de me faire humilier sans cesse par ces salauds, et là, c'était devant toi, encore une fois. Je n'en peux plus de faire passer pour un faible. Ça m'a échappé, oui. Parce que ... Et puis merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais je n'ai jamais autant regretté de ma vie, je t'en prie, crois-moi Lily.

Le regard de Lily s'était adoucit. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, lui offrit un ultime baiser sur la joue. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec douceur, alors qu'un larme commençait à ruisseler sur son doux visage.

\- Je suis désolée Severus. Je t'aimais bien aussi, mais cette fois c'était, pour moi aussi, une insulte de trop.


	13. Vie

**Pour le thème de la vie, j'ai choisi un moment où Neville irait visiter ses parents, à Ste-Mangouste, après la guerre. Alors bonne lecture !**

28 juin 1998.

Cette date-là, j'étais entré à Ste-Mangouste. Seul. Sans Augusta.

Cette date-là, j'allais rendre visite à maman. Et à papa aussi.

Maman et papa, qui tous deux, avaient perdu la raison, il y a des années. Maman et papa, qui malgré mes efforts, ne comprendraient pas vraiment. Maman et papa, qui certes, me reconnaitraient sans pouvoir me le dire.

Maman et papa.

La guerre s'était terminée, et je voulais le leur annoncer. Que désormais, ils étaient vengés. Je voulais leur dire que Bellatrix Lestrange était désormais morte, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que désormais, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Mais surtout, je voulais les voir. Voir comment ils allaient, même si je savais que leur raison n'était pas revenue après toutes ses années.

Peut-être aussi trouverais-je du temps pour leur parler d'Hannah, cette fille que j'ai appris à mieux connaître, cette année.

Je serrai les poings en songeant à cela. Qu'elle soit morte ou non ne changeait quand même rien à ce qu'elle leur avait infligé. Et ce, si gratuitement. J'avançai tout de même, me disant qu'au moins, elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Tout danger était écarté. La paix était restaurée.

* * *

Ste-Mangouste. Ou plutôt, si on prend un point de vue extérieur : la boutique de vêtements Purge &amp; Pionce Ltd. Je pénétrai l'endroit par l'entrée des visiteurs avec la même appréhension qui me rongeait chaque fois que j'y entrais. Après avoir mentionné les patients que je venais visiter, le mannequin me fit signe d'entrer. Prenant mon souffle, je franchis la vitrine qui servait d'entrée à ce bâtiment qui avait conservé l'allure de l'ancien magasin de vêtements.

Ste-Mangouste. Probablement le seul hôpital du monde où il est normal de voir des gens qui crachent du feu, ou avec une jambe manquante à cause d'un troll des montagnes. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire la queue pour savoir où me rendre, cependant. Je connaissais l'endroit par coeur.

Machinalement, je me dirigeai vers la salle Janus Thickey, au quatrième étage. Comme d'habitude, il y avait Gilderoy Lockart qui se baladait dans les couloirs, signant des autographes à quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin.

\- Gilderoy, mauvais garçon, reviens un peu par ici. Tiens, bonjour monsieur Londubat.

Cette femme qui venait de m'adresser la parole, c'était Miriam Strout, la guérisseuse-en-chef de l'étage. Je la saluai en retour, avant de me rendre au milieu de la salle, où mes parents étaient. Je passai devant Agnès, cette pauvre femme dont le visage était recouvert de fourrure. Je la saluai timidement, ne voulant pas lui donner espoir que c'était à elle que je rendais visite. Puis, je les vis enfin. Les visages de mes parents. L'air tout aussi rêveur et fatigués, mais encore bien en vie.

J'étais heureux, de les voir ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé, mais j'étais chanceux, de les avoir toujours vivant. Peut-être plus auprès de moi, mais là n'était pas l'important. Je m'approchai de leur chevet, les prenant tour à tour dans mes bras, les serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. Ils m'avaient manqué, depuis le temps. Tous deux étaient faibles encore, cela se voyait. La peau contre les os, les joues creuses et les yeux toujours cernés. Au moins, ils conservaient sur leur visage les plus beaux sourires qu'il est possible de voir en une vie.

Je pris une chaise, celle que je prenais toujours. Et je leur racontai le tout. Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de leur fils. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que désormais, ils étaient vengés. Alors, je leur racontai, sans omettre aucun détail.

Je commençai par le début de l'année. Je leur racontai comment Rogue avait pu devenir directeur, après la mort de Dumbledore. Je leur racontai les cours et les retenues, avec les Carrow. Je leur racontai qu'avec Ginny et Luna, nous avions reconstitué l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui nous avait assuré une vigilance constante de la part de nos ennemis. Je leur révélai comment nous nous étions rebellés, entraînés, combattus. Et ce, jusqu'aux derniers moments de la bataille.

Je leur parlai du retour d'Harry, ce soir-là. De la recherche des Horcruxes, de son sacrifice. Je leur révélai les noms de ceux qui nous avaient quitté au combat, puis de la façon dont Molly Weasley avait terrassé la femme qui avait tout détruit de mes parents. Puis, je leur contai comment j'avais vaincu le serpent, qui était toujours aux pieds de Voldemort. Et enfin, comment Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

À la fin de mon récit, je me tus. Combien de temps avais-je passé, à leur raconter tout cela ? Si cela se trouvait, peut-être bien qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Je baissai les yeux, puis haussai les épaules, soupirant. Après tout, l'important était qu'ils étaient vengés. Qu'ils comprennent ou non.

Une main se posa sur la mienne. Une main fragile. Celle de ma mère. Ému, je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait.

\- Neville ...

C'était mon père, qui avait parlé. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, attendant une suite. Mais cela fut en vain. Il me souriait, lui aussi. Les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

\- Nous ... fiers.

Et cette fois-ci, c'était ma mère, qui avait repris la parole. Sa voix tremblait, sans doute car il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils parlaient depuis des lunes. Je ne répondis pas, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Une larme vint à mon oeil, et celle-ci, je la laissai couler. J'avais appris que la force ne s'arrêtait pas à ta capacité à cacher tes sentiments, mais à ta capacité de les ressentir. C'était l'un des apprentissage que j'avais fait, en observant les agissements de Harry. C'était l'une des choses que je lui devais. De m'avoir rendu plus fort, et d'avoir réalisé le rêve qui comptait le plus pour moi : les rendre fiers de leur fils.

Aujourd'hui, ils me l'avaient dit. De vive voix. Ils étaient fiers de moi. Et par dessus-tout, ils avaient été heureux. Je pouvais enfin être en paix avec moi-même.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, alors que je m'apprêtai à quitter. C'était celle de ma mère, encore une fois. Je me retournai, lui faisant face. Elle prit ma main, et y déposa quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un papier de chewing-gum.

\- Merci, maman.

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, lui promettant de revenir à la fin de la semaine. Puis, je fourrai le papier dans mes poches. C'en était qu'un autre, un de plus à rajouter à ma collection. Cette collection, au moins, faisait vivre le souvenir de maman. De ma maman, qui avait combattu et résisté, et tout cela, dans le but de me sauver. Une maman faible, qui n'avait d'autre cadeau à faire que ses papiers de chewing-gums. Un cadeau qui peut avoir l'air nul, pour certains. Mais pour moi, ces papiers, je savais qu'ils venaient du coeur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mes parents, ils étaient fiers, selon leurs dires. Fiers et vengés. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, cependant. Je sais que demain n'est pas la veille de leur guérison. Mais au moins, cette étape a été franchie. Et encore mieux, ils étaient désormais écartés de tout danger. Plus jamais ils ne risqueraient la mort, plus jamais ils ne connaîtraient la souffrance, et maintenant, ils pouvaient respirer à nouveau.

Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas souffert en vain. Maintenant qu'était achevé leur combat.


	14. Amour

p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emWhen the rain is blowing in your face/embr /emAnd the whole world is on your case/embr /emI could offer you a warm embrace/embr /emTo make you feel my love/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Les yeux fermés, couchée dans son lit, Lavande réfléchissait. Elle repensait à la relation qu'elle avait eu, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et puis, rien n'allait. Elle pensait à la façon dont cela s'était terminé, et n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Peut-être avait-elle été trop demandante, avec lui ? Peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas laissé suffisamment de liberté ? Oui. C'était clairement ça. Une larme discrète coula sur sa joue et atterrit sur l'oreiller. Une larme d'amour, de regrets. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aussi facilement abattre? Elle qui avait toujours été forte, courageuse, prête à tout affronter ? La voilà qui pleurait, pour un homme./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Un homme, qui cependant, avait été l'homme de sa vie ! C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Elle qui avait vécu un amour passionnel pour le joli roux, celui qui n'avait jamais eu de reconnaissance autre que d'être "le dernier fils Weasley et le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter". Elle, elle lui avait donné, cette attention. Celle qu'il méritait tant, à ses yeux. Celle que même Hermione ne lui aurait jamais donné. Elle se serait occupée de lui à tout jamais, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il aille bien. Mais c'était fini, tout ça. Elle ne pouvait maintenant que se lamenter sur son triste sort, pleurant ces regards qu'il ne lui accordait plus, ces contacts physiques qui ne se passeraient plus, et ces baisers qui ne pourront plus jamais la consoler./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emWhen the evening shadows and the stars appear/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emAnd there is no one there to dry your tears/embr /emI could hold you for a million years/embr /emTo make you feel my love/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Tout était irrationnel. Il ne l'avait techniquement pas consciemment laissée. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable ? Non Lavande, arrête de rêver, il n'a même pas cherché à te reparler, et ça fait cinq jours qu'il est ressorti de l'infirmerie. T'es qu'une cruche de croire de telles sottises,/em pensa-t-elle. D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa son oreiller et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Roulée en boule, serrant l'oreiller contre elle, elle étouffait ses sanglots. Elle pleurait et pleurait, il lui manquait tant. Mais elle avait tout fait gaffé. Tout cela était de sa faute. Elle mit le poing sur son coeur, comme pour en sentir les battements. Faible et triste. Lavande Brown n'était plus la même. Son sourire n'illuminait plus son visage, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus. C'était à peine si elle prenait le temps de se coiffer, ne voyant même plus à quoi tout cela rimait. Un trou béant s'était installé dans sa poitrine, prédominant le vide à toute autre sensation. Le vide, causé par l'absence. Le pire de tous./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emI know you haven't made your mind up yet/embr /emBut I would never do you wrong/embr /emI've known it from the moment that we met/embr /emNo doubt in my mind where you belong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle regrettait, et regrettait ! Elle aurait tant voulu lui présenter ses excuses, tant voulu qu'il accepte de lui relaisser une chance avant qu'elle ne se noie dans le désespoir, avant que sa vie ne s'effondre encore plus. En même temps, elle s'y était attendue. Elle avait été si stupide, avec lui ... Elle voulut hurler, mais elle se tut. Elle réveillerait les autres, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, comme idée. Principalement que cela comportait Granger...Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'assit dans son lit et essuya ses larmes, qui avaient trop coulées ce soir-là. Elle fouilla silencieusement dans sa valise, sortit son peignoir et alla dans la salle de bain./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emI know you haven't made your mind up yet/embr /emBut I would never do you wrong/embr /emI've known it from the moment that we met/embr /emNo doubt in my mind where you belong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle se déshabilla, et s'observa dans le miroir. Ce soir, elle n'avait rien de joli. Son visage était rougi, tout comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient pêle-mêles, pleins de noeuds. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à sa tête. Elle porta plutôt son attention sur sa poitrine, qui du premier coup d'oeil, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle la regarda longuement, sans rien faire. Puis, respirant un bon coup, elle déposa sa main sur son coeur. Il battait. Il battait pour lui./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emI'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue/embr /emI'd go crawling down the avenue/embr /emThere's nothing that I wouldn't do/embr /emTo make you feel my love/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle réfléchissait, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle savait que l'idée était dangereuse, mais elle s'y risquerait. Elle irait le voir, lui parlerait. Elle lui expliquerait, lui demanderait. Mais elle se montrerait forte, fraîche. Différente. Le sacrifice était de mise. N'importe lequel. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été prête à le faire. Sacrifier n'importe quoi, se sacrifier pour lui, qu'importait. Elle était prête. Prête à tout. Et puis, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Son bonheur était en jeu, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et elle le jouerait au complet, quitte à risquer d'empirer la peine d'amour qu'elle vivait./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Le lendemain, elle le vit au petit-déjeuner. Son visage était encore boursoufflé de la veille, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ignora Hermione, qui la regardait d'un regard furibond, alors qu'elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elles aimaient./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Ron, je peux te parler, deux minutes ?/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Le rouquin ne broncha pas. Il se leva et accompagna Lavande un peu plus loin. Elle déballa son sac, lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Qu'elle était prête à sacrifier des tas de choses pour lui, quitte à ce que leur relation ne soit plus comme avant. Il l'écouta, ce qui la surprenait. Elle s'était attendue à se faire couper, à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était impossible, que jamais ils ne reviendraient ensemble. Mais il ne dit rien./p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emThe storms are raging on the rollin' sea/embr /emAnd on the highway of regret/embr /emThe winds of change are blowing wild and free/embr /emYou ain't seen nothing like me yet/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Une fois que la jeune fille eut terminé, le jeune homme sourit, la prenant par les mains. Par ce geste, Lavande leva les yeux, de peur de découvrir qu'il ne lui dise ce qu'elle redoutait, avec un contact visuel. Mais il lui souriait. Pas d'un sourire niais, mais d'un sourire doux, qui n'avait rien de traître. Un sourire vrai./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'expliquer. Tu sais, au fond, je ne t'ai jamais emvraiment/em quitté./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ne sachant quoi répondre, le sourire de Lavande revint aussitôt. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis elle reprit vit. Les papillons reprirent leur envol dans son estomac, les étoiles se remirent à briller, dans ses yeux. La joie était revenue pour elle, pour eux./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Combien de temps est-ce que cela allait encore durer, qui sait ? L'important était là : ils s'étaient retrouvés ce jour-là, tout aussi heureux. Mais une chose à laquelle Lavande ne renonça pas, c'était de le lui démontrer, autrement. Car elle le savait : si elle ne le faisait pas, tout serait à recommencer. À nouveau./p  
p style="color: #333333; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Et puis, ce soir-là, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, gambadant et chantonnant, que Lavande Brown partit se coucher, avec un nouvel objectif. Tenter de faire la paix, avec Hermione. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part !/p  
p style="color: #333333; text-align: center; background-color: #ecc9ff;"emI could make you happy, make your dreams come true/embr /emNothing that I wouldn't do/embr /emGo to the ends of the earth for you/embr /emTo make you feel my love/em/p 


	15. Matin

p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"C'était un de ces matins calmes, peu comme les autres. L'un de ces matins qui font accroire que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver. Hannah Abbot dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux d'or entremêlés brillants au soleil qui tapait dans la pièce. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres feuillus à l'extérieur. C'était l'une de ces journées où même la plus malheureuse des personnes tenterait un sourire. La jeune femme tenait l'oreiller entre ses bras, la couverture ne recouvrant plus qu'une seule de ses jambes. Elle rêvait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le parfum du printemps emplissait la pièce, un air frais entrant dans la chambre de temps en temps, chaque fois qu'il y avait un coup de vent./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Dans la cuisine se trouvait son fiancé, Neville Londubat. Celui-ci chantonnait en faisant la cuisine pour sa douce. Crêpes, oeufs, bacon, croissants et jus de citrouille étaient au menu. Il mit tout cela sur un plateau d'argent et monta à l'étage, pour réveiller sa belle. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle dormait encore, un sourire sur le visage. Il prit soin de déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle détourna son regard à peine réveillé sur Neville, puis sourit. Elle s'étira, sa mince chemise de nuit laissant voir l'entièreté de ses formes. Elle se redressa afin d'être assise sur le lit et embrassa l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Joyeux anniversaire chérie, lui dit Neville. Dépêche-toi de manger, aujourd'hui, on sort !/p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Hannah le remercia, mais ne lui posa aucune question : elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Elle prit le plateau et le déposa sur ses cuisses avant d'entreprendre de manger le copieux mais délicieux déjeuner que Neville avait préparer pour elle./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle était si jolie. Le soleil qui reflétait sur ses cheveux dorés lui donnait un air angélique. La chemise de nuit mince et trop grande laissaient entrevoir la majorité de ses jolis seins ronds et fermes, alors que sa peau rosée reflétait la douceur qu'elle émanait. Neville avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras, cette femme dont il lui avait fallu des années avant de la remarquer. Parfois, il regrettait, mais il finissait toujours par se dire que c'était le destin qui l'avait voulu. Il la regardait manger, elle qui le faisait comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été seule chez elle. Naturelle, voilà ce quelle était. Voilà ce qui rendait le jeune homme si heureux./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Allez, va t'habiller, ordonna Neville en embrassant sa fiancée. J'ai déjà empaqueté tout ce dont tu auras besoin./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Les yeux écarquillés, le sourire large comme jamais, Hannah sauta du lit et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller. Elle hésitait. Quel morceau choisir, où allaient-ils, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle opta pour une robe chic et simple à la fois, tout comme le chignon émeché qu'elle coiffa au derrière de sa tête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pensive. Neville la prit dans ses bras par derrière, lui donna un baiser dans le creux de son cou, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Elle sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Neville, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle avait craqué. Neville sourit./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Tu verras. Prends mon bras./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Hannah obéit et ferma les yeux. Une sensation désagréable se produit dans tout son corps et elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol à nouveau. L'air était frais, dégageant une odeur de fruits de mer et de sel. Étaient-ils dans le stationnement d'un restaurant ? Neville lui banda les yeux, la traînant par la main. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes avant que Neville ouvre une porte. Le bruit présent à l'intérieur était si absent qu'il fut facile pour Hannah d'en conclure qu'elle s'était trompée./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Attention à la marche, l'avertit Neville./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"À l'aide de son pied, Hannah tâta le sol à la recherche de ladite marche. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle déposa un pied dessus et entreprit de les monter, une à une. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une pièce où une brise d'air fraîche vint frapper leur visage. Neville détacha le bandeau des yeux d'Hannah, qui ouvrit les yeux./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- C'est... C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre, dont les murs bleus et les draps blancs du lit rappelait l'idée de la paix de l'âme. Dans cette chambre se trouvait une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, à l'extérieur. La porte étant déjà ouverte, Hannah se précipita dehors, pour mieux admirer la vue. Le cri des goélands, le bruits des vagues heurtant la plage à quelques mètres de là, le parfum de l'océan, de l'infini. À ce moment-là, rien, rien n'était plus beau aux yeux de la jeune fille./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Oh Neville, tu n'aurais pas du, fit-elle, en se retournant vers son fiancé. Merci./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Elle l'embrassa, pour appuyer ses mots./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"- Joyeux anniversaire chérie, répondit-il./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Le reste de la journée se déroula trop rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à se baigner dans la mer et étaient partis manger au restaurant le soir. Une fois revenus dans cete chaleureuse maisonnée, ils se couchèrent, heureux et exténués./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Il était, sans aucun doute, l'homme de sa vie. C'était sa première et sa seule certitude. Il était si beau et si attentionné ! Elle décida de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du bel endormi, le remercia une ultime fois et s'endormit à son tour, afin de voyager vers le pays des rêves./p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; margin: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; background-color: #ecc9ff;"Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce fut le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie./p 


	16. Automne

L'automne avait toujours été ma saison favorite. Le jaune, l'orange, le rouge... Toutes ces chaudes et vives couleurs annulaient toute sensation de froid dans mon coeur. J'aimais voir les feuilles, les arbres, les enfants jouer dans le parc. Mais par dessus tout, j'adorais l'odeur du pétrichor emplir mes narines, ainsi qu'entendre le bruit que les feuilles sèches faisaient, lorsqu'elles craquaient sous mes pas. Et surtout, j'aimais les souvenirs que la saison ramenait à moi, me redonnant alors une nostalgie qui concernait mon jeune temps.

Cette journée-là, j'avais amené Hugo, au parc, près de chez nous. Il avait tout récemment atteint ses trois ans, et ne cessait de courir partout. Rose était partie chez Harry et Ginny, pour jouer avec Al'. Et Ron était parti travailler. Alors je restais avec Hugo, au parc, alors qu'il s'amusait. Je m'assis sur un banc, surveillant Hugo qui s'aventurait dans les modules de jeux, s'imaginant par moment qu'il était un pirate, ou un autre personnage d'aventure.

\- Regarde maman, je suis Tarzan !

Je rigolai. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il m'avait fait peur en se lançant dans les airs, mais aussi parce que je repensai à Ron, qui faisait de lui sa fierté personnelle, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient. Hugo atterrit son saut avec grâce puis revint à moi, pour me demander mon avis.

\- Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas faire ça lorsqu'il y a d'autres enfants, sinon, tu étais parfait ! lui lançai-je, alors qu'il repartait à courir pour faire d'autres acrobaties.

J'étais heureuse, dans ma vie. J'avais deux beaux enfants, faits avec l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Et tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le vent souffla. Sans doute parce qu'à l'automne, il fait froid. Mes cheveux virevoltaient partout dans mon visage, me laissant à peine voir ce que fabriquait Hugo. Il se dirigea vers moi en sautillant et se tapant la poitrine comme Tarzan le faisait, tout en imitant son cri. Il me sauta dans les bras, mais je ne l'attrapai que de justesse. Il riait, et riait, me demandant de bien vouloir jouer le rôle de Jane. J'acceptai alors, me mettant à courir avec lui, et rigolant lorsqu'il poussait un de ses cris. Et puis, nous atterrirent dans les feuilles, que nous lancions dans les airs, profitant alors de cet instant plus que merveilleux.

\- Maman ?  
\- Oui Hugo ?  
\- Je t'aime beaucoup !

Il me serra dans ses bras, toujours enseveli sous les feuilles. Je le gardai contre moi, lui souriant.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, mon petit Tarzan.

Et là, comme ça, nous nous roulions dans les feuilles. Je le tenais dans mes bras, alors qu'il s'empressait de se relever, gêné, et de repartir à courir, dans les couleurs de l'automne.

L'automne avait toujours été ma saison favorite. Le jaune, l'orange, le rouge... Toutes ces chaudes et vives couleurs annulaient toute sensation de froid dans mon coeur. J'aimais voir les feuilles, les arbres, les enfants jouer dans le parc. Mais par dessus tout, j'adorais l'odeur du pétrichor emplir mes narines, ainsi qu'entendre le bruit que les feuilles sèches faisaient, lorsqu'elles craquaient sous mes pas. Et surtout, ces petits moments passés avec mes enfants, à leur dire que l'on s'aimait.

Oui.

Décidément, l'automne était, et pour toujours, ma saison préférée.


	17. Aquarelle

Il y avait Dean. Dean qui aimait peindre, dessiner, toutes ces femmes qui entraient dans sa vie. Ces femmes qui posaient pour lui.

Car il était comme ça, Dean. Il savait dégager de chacune les couleurs qu'elles émanaient, selon la pureté de leur âme. Elles étaient pures, elles étaient colorées. Il jouait avec les couleurs, cherchant à les représenter. Des teintes liliales, iridescentes, isabelles, océanes, passant par la garance, le pourpre.

Dean était habile, pour déceler les couleurs de ces femmes. Pour les représenter de façon artistique, utilisant des symboles, leurs couleurs. Il suffisait d'un regard.

Il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il suffisait d'un regard, pour que Dean sorte ses pinceaux. Il suffisait d'un regard, pour qu'il les connaisse par coeur, du plus profond d'elles mêmes.

Sa peinture colorait l'âme de ces femmes, passant par toutes les teintes. Dean était artiste, c'est ce qu'elles disaient. Mais Dean savait qu'elles exagéraient. Les pinceaux et la peinture étaient maître de Dean, et non pas le contraire.

Il y avait eu Ginny. Ginny au caractère dur, fort, mais pourtant si douce et jolie. Ginny aux cheveux de feu, à la teinte rubescente. Ginny qui savait séduire, rire, et qui pleurait rarement, malgré ce qui lui arrivait. Une véritable vénusté, qui méritait qu'on lui accorde son attention. Pour la peindre, Dean avait utilisé du orange, du rouge, du gris. Car malgré son caractère, elle était une femme douce, sensible. Et ça, seuls les pinceaux de Dean savaient. Alors ils la dessinèrent, faisant voler ses cheveux dans les airs, comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de le faire, lorsque Ginny volait.

Puis, il y avait eu Luna. Luna qui était teintée de bleu, de lilas, de rouge et de jaune. Luna à l'apparence magnifique, et dont les fleurs sortaient de sa bouche, représentant alors la beauté des choses qu'elle savait si bien dire, si bien exprimer. Luna dont les fleurs sortaient de la bouche, démontrant ainsi son innocence, malgré son âge, et sa beauté. Luna qui était un personnage coloré, quelque peu excentrique. Et surtout, Luna, qui était experte en l'art de regarder voler des coquecigrue, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Et ça, les pinceaux de Dean l'avaient parfaitement peint.

Un soir, Astoria Greengrass était venu le voir. Astoria qui lui avait dit : "Dessine-moi". Comme les autres femmes, d'ailleurs. Mais Astoria, elle était différente. Dean voyait qu'elle était effrayée, qu'elle avait peur de se montrer. Et pourtant, elle en avait tout un tas, de qualités qui méritaient d'être montrées. Alors Dean utilisait des teintes de beurre, de lapis-lazuli , du violet et du rosé, démontrant ainsi son côté de douceur, romantique, paisible. Sur sa toile la représentant, elle était mise à nu. Non pas par perversité, mais pour montrer son authenticité, qu'elle cachait derrière ce masque qu'elle portait, devant les inconnus. Le corps et le visage si bien dessinés d'Astoria révélaient au grand jour sa beauté fine et gracieuse. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Dean venait de mettre sur toile tout ce qu'Astoria avait eu peu de montrer, pendant plusieurs années.

Sa soeur, Daphné, avait été jalouse de la beauté de la toile représentant Astoria. Elle avait foncé vers le pauvre Dean, lui réclamant de la peindre, afin qu'elle ait, elle aussi, sa propre peinture. Contrairement à Astoria, Daphné avait les cheveux flavescents tirant sur le roux, et le regard perçant. Daphné était plus extravertie, et son ton était parfois cassant. Dean l'avait alors peinte en utilisant une majorité de bleu marine et des couleurs de feu : c'était une tempête qui se déchaînait. Mais Dean voyait chez elle quelque chose qui le convainquit de la ressemblance avec sa soeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Daphné qui ressemblait à une teinte de crainte. Elle aussi, portait un masque. Sauf que Daphné, elle, faisait un peu comme Ginny : elle ne pleurerait jamais, qu'importait ce qui arriverait. Sauf que Daphné, elle en avait marre, à en croire la manière dont les pinceaux avaient dessiné son regard, et les teintes de violet qui s'étaient insérées.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de se présenter auprès de Dean, alors qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser.

"Dean, on dit que tu dessines bien. Alors, dessine-moi. "

Dean s'exécuta, cernant alors le regard qu'avait Hermione. Le noisette de ses yeux et l'éclat qui régnait révélait que son âme était triste, démunie. Dean eut presque envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa alors ses pinceaux danser sur la toile, révélant par eux même la cause de ses malheurs. Et puis, cela se devina. Il y avait ce désir de tendresse qu'elle espérait recevoir de celui qu'on croyait être son meilleur ami, Ron. Puis, il y avait la crainte, et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler. On devina dans les expressions d'Hermione que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas réussi. Et qu'ainsi, elle avait perdu quelque chose de très important pour elle. Mais l'art de Dean avait réussi à l'extérioriser. Ses malheurs étaient maintenant renfermés et conservés dans ces teintes océanes et améthystes, et les traits foncés que Dean avait utilisés.

Si un jour, Dean avait peint Pansy Parkinson, c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parc de Poudlard, les larmes aux yeux et marmonnant des paroles pour elle-même. Dean s'était installée devant elle, et avait sorti sa toile. Pansy avait à peine levé les yeux, et ne lui avait même pas demandé de dégager.

"Respire."

Pansy fit alors ce que son interlocuteur lui demanda. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant alors tout l'air qui pouvait entrer dans ses poumons. Pansy avait été difficile à peindre, principalement par ses airs abscons, difficiles à pénétrer. Peut-être même que c'était ainsi qu'elle était le plus naturelle. Dans ses cheveux qui sortaient involontairement de son chignon, et par l'air qu'elle respirait, le plus calmement du monde. Alors pour Pansy, les couleurs resteraient les mêmes pour son visages : incarnates, rosées, et à peine bleutées. Pansy était naturelle, tel qu'elle était, au moment où il l'avait peint. Et pour Pansy, le choix de ces couleurs avait été un réel hommage à son âme.

C'était unanime. Toutes les femmes adoraient voir les pinceaux de Dean Thomas les imager. Sous sa plume d'artiste, elles avaient toutes l'air à leur meilleur, même lorsque cela entravait leur vie privée. Et Katie Bell ne faisait pas exception à cette unanimité. Éternelle sportive, et pourtant si douce. Katie qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, mais qui portait en elle un courage exceptionnel qui faisait pourtant reculer plus d'un. Elle n'était pas dangereuse; elle était confiante. Et parfois, cela intimidait les autres. Alors Katie portait des teintes rouges et dorées, du bleu et du noir. Katie était représentée telle qu'elle était : une femme forte, confiante, mais pourtant si douce, quand on l'approchait. Sur la peinture de Dean, elle semblait inaccessible. La seule faiblesse que la représentation de Katie laissait démontrer, c'était le bleu invitant qui régnait dans ses yeux.

Puis, il y avait eu la pauvre Sally-Anne Perks, de quatre ans la cadette de Dean. Elle lui était apparue un soir d'automne, les yeux fixant le vide. On aurait dit une enfant qui en avait trop vécu, pour son âge. Ce jugement n'avait rien à voir au fait qu'elle était de quatre ans plus jeune, au contraire. Ce jugement était porté par la douceur de ses traits qui la rendait encore plus jeune, malgré ces autres traits contradictoires, qui la vieillissait. Notamment, il y avait l'éclat qui n'était plus certain de vouloir briller dans ses yeux, mais que les pinceaux de Dean réussirent à guérir, agençant les couleurs de la tristesse de la pauvre fille. Sally-Anne qui croyait voir la vie s'éterniser devant elle se vit contraindre un sourire, voyant ainsi l'agilité de l'artiste qui l'avait peinte, à comprendre les plus grandes parties de sa vie, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à dire un mot.

Dean se souvenait de cette fois là, alors qu'il avait surpris Marietta Edgecombe, en train de pleurer, seule, dans un placard à balais. Dean s'était assis près d'elle, lui disant que cela n'était pas grave. Le mot "CAFARD" était inscrit sur son front à l'aide de grosses pustules, signe de sa trahison face au contrat qu'elle avait signé avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Dean ne lui fit aucune remarque.

"Fais-moi confiance" qu'il lui souffla.  
"Si t'es pour rire de moi, dégage."

Alors Dean sortit ses pinceaux, sans sortir de toile. Et là, comme ça, sur le mur du placard, ses pinceaux se mirent à valser. Une jeune femme rousse à la robe bleu marine se dessina tranquillement, alors qu'on pouvait lire dans ses expressions le regret, la honte, la tristesse. Mais surtout, on y lisait la solitude. Marietta observait distraitement l'oeuvre du garçon et versa une larme. Elle s'était reconnue. Dean sourit, à la vue de Marietta. Il avait réussi. Une fois l'oeuvre terminée, il se leva, rammassa ses pinceaux, et entreprit de partir. Il crut l'entendre le remercier, mais il continua son chemin, heureux d'en avoir éclairé une autre.

Une autre femme qui avait intrigué Dean et son art était Hannah Abott. Par cette bonté qu'elle émanait, la rigueur qu'elle offrait dans les travaux, et son aptitude à passer pratiquement inaperçue, comme le reste de sa bande. Sans se démarquer, Hannah était toujours là pour tout le monde, toujours gentille, compréhensive. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi les pinceaux avaient mis des papillons tout autour de son visage : Hannah, c'était un peu un symbole d'harmonie. D'harmonie autour d'elle, mais aussi dans l'harmonie des couleurs qui la peignait. Son visage purpurin, les papillons bleutés, garance, isabelle. Elle était belle, Hannah, de ses cheveux flaves, et de ses yeux bleus. De son regard intrigué, et de ses airs toujours prêts à aider.

Une autre femme qu'il avait eu du mal à cerner, c'était sans aucun doute la petite Lisa Turpin. La petite Lisa qui avait des airs sauvages, sans que Dean ne puisse comprendre d'où cela venait. Elle n'était pas agressive, la petite Lisa. Ce n'était que ses airs, qui donnaient peu envie de s'en approcher. Sans doute car elle était furieuse contre elle même, contre les autres, contre la vie elle-même. Alors Dean ne fit que peindre son regard, ignorant ses cheveux mordorés en broussaille. Mais c'était suffisant pour ce qu'il avait besoin de faire ressortir d'elle. Du pourpre, du rosé, du bleu. Mais le regard noir, tout comme la couleur de ses iris. Peut-être qu'il était là, le problème de Lisa. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était une personne qui avait voulu sembler agressive. C'était simplement que la nature ne l'avait pas choyé.

Et à son contraire, il y avait eu Alicia Spinnet. Alicia, qui avait les traits angéliques. Elle était un peu comme Katie, sauf qu'elle était plutôt blonde et avait les traits plus fins. Et qui, comme Hannah, émanait une certaine idée de paix, malgré ses capacités sportives. Elle semblait faite de porcelaine, fragile, comme la première fleur niévale du printemps. Alicia, qui semblait maîtriser l'art de se faire prendre au miroir aux alouettes, malgré elle. Alicia, dont le teint était lilial, et dont l'âme rappelait la beauté de la nature. Alicia qui fut peinte de bleu et de lilas, avec de jolies teintes rougies dans les yeux. Rougies pour rappeler le sang qui lui arrivait de faire couler, par soucis des autres. En tout cas, c'est ce que les pinceaux de Dean racontaient sur elle.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Demelza Robins. Demelza avec qui Dean avait eu la chance de jouer au Quidditch, lors de sa sixième année. Demelza qui était un personnage haut en couleur, lorsqu'on la connaissait. Mais qui autrement, était plutôt réservée. Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Car ce n'était pas lui, l'artiste, mais ses instruments. Et Demelza se laissa faire, prenant la pose pour lui, se sentant amusée par les actes de son compagnon. Le portrait de Demelza était sans nul doute le plus coloré de tous ceux qu'il avait peint. Il pleuvait des couleurs, sur la toile la représentant : des teintes de garance, d'abricot, azurines, de capucines et de fuschia, du jaune et de la chartreuse, passant par des teintes océanes, marines, saphir. Et pourtant, son visage semblait attendre quelque chose, qu'il ne put deviner. Mais Demelza restait Demelza. Une jeune fille sportive, sémillante, et pourtant, si mystérieuse.

Enfin, il avait peint Susan Bones, qui était une élève de son année, à Poufsouffle. Une jeune fille rousse, au visage quelque peu joufflu. Et lorsqu'il l'avait peint, elle aussi, était en train de pleurer, seule, dans son coin. Une détresse immense l'atteignait, il n'y avait rien de plus sur. Elle semblait effrayée, beaucoup plus que triste. Elle semblait chercher une issue, issue que Dean lui proposa, en tentant de la dessiner. Elle se laissa faire, se calmant le temps d'un instant, laissant les couleurs de la peinture lui colorer les cheveux d'une teinte iridescente, représentant ainsi toute la gamme d'émotion qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Lorsque Dean lui expliqua la signification de chacune de ces couleurs, Susan se calma tranquilement, constatant ainsi la vérité transposée sur une toile toute simplette. Éclairée sur ce qu'elle ressentait, Susan remercia Dean. Enfin, elle pouvait savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.

Mais celle que Dean avait préféré peindre, c'était sans aucun doute Lavande. Lavande qui était une romantique, et dont l'âme était teintée de rose, et de couleur pâles. Seuls ses yeux et les quelques fleurs qui ornaient son visage étaient colorés de bleu, qui représentait ici la douceur de son âme de jeune péroncelle. Son regard de jeune amoureuse, s'accordant si bien avec les couleurs que les pinceaux lui donnaient. Lavande l'amoureuse, Lavande la bien-aimée de l'art du jeune garçon.

Toutes les femmes qui passaient par ses pinceaux avaient leur histoire. Qu'importait leur prénom, leur histoire. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que leur histoire soit transposée dans les traits de leur visage. Toutes les femmes qui y passaient repartaient avec ce même sourire de satisfaction, leurs maux étant guéris et compris, par ce garçon dont peu connaissaient réellement. Dean était un artiste, qu'elles disaient. Mais Dean avait surtout compris une chose : ce n'était pas lui, l'artiste. C'était les pinceaux, et les femmes qui venaient les inspirer.


	18. Loup

\- Monsieur Weasley ?

Teddy Lupin venait de pénétrer la Chaumière aux Coquillages, cherchant alors Bill Weasley, le père de sa petite amie, Victoire. Il s'assit sur un siège de la cuisine, choisissant alors de l'attendre, et se servit une tasse de thé. Teddy regarda les oiseaux voler à l'extérieur, dans le ciel gris. Il but une gorgée, et entendit des pas descendre des escaliers.

\- Ah, Teddy ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Monsieur Weasley ...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bill, mon garçon.

\- Désolé. Euh, Bill ? Écoute. Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, c'est que tu es probablement le seul qui saura me comprendre.

Bill acquiesça. Par ces mots, il eut un doute sur quoi ce dont Teddy voulait lui parler, mais il ne dit rien. Il l'observa, portant attention aux traits de son visage, qui pourraient être révélateurs. Son regard océan fixait le large, sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Son nez en trompette pointait dans cette direction, et son air, grave. Bill soupira. L'heure de cette conversation était enfin venue.

\- Parle, mon garçon.

\- Tu vas me laisser parler jusqu'au bout ?

\- Je te le promets.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à débuter son récit.

\- Tu sais, mon Patronus ? J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à lui donner une forme complète. J'ai pensé à Poudlard, à vous, à Victoire. Et j'ai réussi. C'est un loup. Comme papa. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas connu. Pas vraiment, du moins. Les seules fois où j'ai réellement été auprès de lui, c'est lorsque je lui rends visite, au cimetière. Je lui parle à lui, à maman. Mais surtout à lui. Je lui parle de tout, de tout le monde. Et ça me réchauffe le coeur, de croire qu'il m'écoute, qu'il me soutient. Tu comprends ? Mais malgré ça, il y a quelque chose... Quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis longtemps. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, Bill. Papa était un loup-garou. Et maman m'a dit que jadis, s'il avait eu si peur d'épouser ma mère, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que je devienne comme lui. Cette histoire, je la connais bien. Et puis parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait eu raison. Raison d'avoir eu peur de me transmettre quelques trucs. Et pourtant, je te regarde et je me dis que t'as pas l'air de vivre dans de mauvaises conditions, que ta vie ne se retrouve pas changée ... En tout cas, pas de manière trop grave, à ce que je comprends.

\- Tu as peur de devenir comme ton père ?

\- Les soirs de pleine lune, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre. Je l'entend m'appeler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose. Sans que je sache quoi. Et ça me rend malade. Cela fait des mois, des années mêmes, que je l'entend. Dans un hurlement. Le hurlement des loups. Et je sais, que ce n'est pas papa. Mais je les sens m'appeler.

«Un jour, j'ai pété un câble, Bill. J'ai pété un câble, et je n'ai rien dit à personne. Ni à mes grands-parents, ni à Victoire, ni à Harry. Personne. Alors un soir, je suis sorti. Je suis sorti les rejoindre, et je les ai suivi. J'ai eu peur, pendant un instant. Une partie de moi me criait de retourner sur mes pas, et de rentrer me coucher, tandis que l'autre m'encourageait à continuer, et qu'enfin, j'aurais des réponses. Alors, j'ai continué. J'ai suivi les loups. Il y en avait moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils étaient une dizaine, tout au plus. Et je savais qu'ils me sentaient, qu'ils étaient au courant de ma présence. Leurs regards se sont tous fixé sur moi, au moins une fois. Mais ils n'ont rien tenté. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'on m'avait appris sur eux, tout ce dont j'étais certain à leur sujet ne s'est pas appliqué. Ils m'acceptaient parmi eux, Bill. Ils ont souhaité que je hurle à la lune avec eux. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait Bill ! Ils étaient à côté de moi, et on hurlait, tous ensemble ! J'ai du mal à me dire que les loups-garou sont exactement comme on le clame. Regarde-moi ! Je suis humain, et ils ne m'ont même pas touché. Ils n'ont même pas tenté de me dévorer. Ils me considéraient comme de la meute. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas un loup. Je ne suis pas un loup !»

Ces derniers mots, il les avait crié. Il les avait crier, pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, les poings serrés. Ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge, alors qu'il laissait la rage l'envahir. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Bill, ni celle de personne, s'il était fâché. Quant à Bill, il ne disait toujours rien. Il savait que Teddy n'avait pas terminé, et il le laissa parler. Lorsque Teddy se remit à parler, sa voix tremblotait légèrement.

\- Comprends moi ... Lorsque l'un d'eux m'a regardé, de son regard d'animal, j'ai cru que c'était papa. Que c'était lui, qui m'appelait par mon nom, tous les soirs. Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. J'ignore même s'il le connait. J'ignore même si ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Et puis, quand j'y vais, j'ai l'impression de trahir papa. Car je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme ça. Et que là, sans en être un, c'est comme si je faisais le choix, de le devenir. Et je me sens mal. Ça me déchire le coeur de penser à ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi, de là-haut. Je ne mérite rien, Bill. Ni la vie, ni l'existence, ni Victoire... Ni même de me rendre sur la tombe de papa et de prétendre l'aimer...

Teddy avait baissé les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, gris comme la pluie. Bill le contempla encore un instant, une lueur étant apparue dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha de lui, puis passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon.

\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, mon garçon, commença-t-il, mais je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Tu sais, la curiosité peut être un vilain défaut, autant qu'elle peut être une jolie qualité. Teddy. Le 2 mai 1998 ...

\- J'ai perdu mes parents, je sais...

\- Oui ... Tu as perdu tes parents, te laissant alors dans un deuil qui te suivra probablement toute ta vie. Même si tu ne les as pas connus. Et ça, personne ne peut te le reprocher. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ted. Quant à l'appel du loup, Tu as probablement fait ce que tout autre personne aurait fait, dans ta situation. Ne considère pas ça comme une trahison, Ted. Tu n'es peut-être pas un loup. Mais ton père t'as légué quelques caractéristiques. Notamment de les entendre, et de percevoir les hurlements comme un appel. Je les entends moi aussi. Et ce n'est pas mal en soit d'aller les rejoindre. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, étant donné que tu es des leurs, d'une certaine manière. Tu ne trahis pas ton père. Et je doute qu'il pense cela, de là-haut.

Il lui pointa le ciel, une main toujours autour des épaules du garçon.

\- Tu as simplement voulu chercher des réponses. Et peut-être même les as-tu trouvées...

Bill lui donna une seconde tape dans le dos, avant de se lever de sa chaise, et de partir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Teddy, quant à lui, médita les paroles que venait de lui dire son beau-père. Il regardait le ciel, qui s'éclaircissait. Il prit une dernière gorgée de thé, et ferma les yeux. Bill l'avait compris. Il avait eu raison, de venir le voir. Il était rassurant pour lui de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Que ce n'était pas qu'un produit de son imagination. L'appel des loups était réel. Il n'en venait qu'à lui de décider s'il souhaitait y aller, ou non.

Une seule chose était sure, désormais. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir la certitude que son père ne lui en voulait pas, mais au moins, il avait celle-ci : il n'était pas le seul, dans cette situation. Et parler à Bill lui avait fait le plus grand bien.


	19. Criminel

Allez Lorcan, elle est devant toi. Elle ne demande que ça, ta belle Lucy. Fonce bordel, elle n'attend que toi. Oh allez, elle ne te rejettera pas. Prend-là par la main et fais lui ce que tu veux. Tu es amoureux d'elle, et tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Lance-toi !

* * *

Si j'avais su qu'un jour, ma belle Lucy aurait été prête à m'accompagner, je ne l'aurais jamais amené ici. Si un jour il avait fallu que je devine ce que cela signifiait, lorsqu'elle jurait être prête à tout pour moi, je l'aurais rayée de ma vie.

Lucy était belle, Lucy était gentille. Lucy était sans aucun doute la meilleure personne qui ait pu entrer dans ma vie. Lucy, je l'aimais. Cependant Lucy avait ce vilain défaut de toujours tenir ses promesses.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, le jour où je lui ai dit : «Lucy, j'ai tué mon frère».

Elle s'est retournée vers moi, de la même manière qu'elle se retourne lorsque je la dérange lorsqu'elle lit un livre. Elle avait tourné la tête lentement, en douceur. Puis, voyant le sang sur mes manches, elle s'est levée brusquement, et a foncé vers moi. Je me serais attendu à tout : une gifle, une brusquerie, des insultes, des gros mots. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de tout ça, elle me serra dans ses bras. De la même manière que l'on prend dans ses bras quelqu'un qui vient de perdre quelqu'un d'important. Lucy savait. Elle savait comment réagir, qu'importait la situation. Et pourtant, là, elle n'en avait pas le droit. J'étais un criminel, désormais.

Mais elle restait là.

Et elle m'embrassa dans le cou.

Je la serrai le plus fort possible contre moi. Elle aurait pu croire que j'aurais voulu la tuer, elle aussi. Mais elle ne fit rien. Pas un mouvement pour se dégager, pas même un «tu m'étouffes, Lorcan». Tout ce qu'elle me dit, ce fut :

«Si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, je te soutiens, mon amour»

J'aurais pu l'embrasser, ou bien fondre en sanglots. Je ne la méritais pas. Et de sa réaction mêlée à ma pensée fit que je brisai le premier objet de notre appartement. Elle ne broncha pas. Je hurlai et hurlai. Et Lucy, elle retourna s'asseoir, pour lire son livre.

Alors, je saccageai tout. Le salon, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Elle leva même les pieds, lorsque je voulus renverser le pouf. J'étais bruyant, dérangeant. Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Pas avant que je ne l'attrape elle, pour la lancer sur le lit. Elle rit.

«Lucy, j'ai tué mon frère.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu le dis

\- Alors pourquoi... ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Lorcan, ne soit pas stupide. Ton frère, tu l'as toujours détesté. Il t'a toujours fait subir le pire, et se moquait bien de tes sentiments. Il te narguait chaque fois que ton père le croyait lui, lorsqu'il mettait tout sur ta faute. Il trichait, mentait, buvait, et violait. Et tout le monde fermait les yeux sur ses actions. C'est pour ça, que tu l'as tué, Lorcan. Pour toi, mais aussi pour ma soeur, mes cousines, les autres filles qui allaient à l'école avec nous. Lysander était loin d'être un bon garçon Lorcan, et tu le sais. Il était tout le contraire de toi.

\- Parce que c'est bien peut-être, de tuer son propre jumeau ? Regarde moi Lucy. Je suis un tueur. JE SUIS UN TUEUR. Je pourrais peut-être te tuer, toi aussi ...

\- Pas si fort chéri, les voisins vont t'entendre. Écoute ... Vous vous ressembliez peut-être en apparence, Lorcan. Mais en gestes, non. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lorcan. Lysander, non. Ensuite, si tu me demandes pourquoi je ne réagis pas, pourquoi je ne me mets pas à avoir peur de toi, c'est pour les mêmes raisons. Et je sais que tout détruire te fais du bien. Comme tu l'as dit, après tout, c'était ton frère... »

Je m'effondrai sur le lit. Je ne savais même pas si je devais être heureux d'avoir le support de Lucy. D'avoir son accord, son amour. De l'avoir là, à mes côtés, alors que je venais tout juste de tuer. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Regard dans lequel je ne lisais aucune désapprobation, aucune trace de peur. Et pourtant, et pourtant !

Elle s'assied auprès de moi, et me retira ma chemise. Elle examina les dégats et fonça vers la salle de bain. J'entendais l'eau couler, je l'entendais frotter. Elle faisait disparaître le sang. Elle faisait disparaître le sang, et j'étais là, à me lamenter sur le terrible sort qui m'attendait.

Je pourrais peut-être mourir. On m'exécutera, et ce serait sans doute la meilleure sentence que je pourrais purger. On me cracherait dessus, on hurlerait à mes bourreaux de se dépêcher. Et pour une dernière fois, je regarderai maman, papa. Papa pleurerait, et maman la consolerait. C'était comme ça, d'habitude. Ils pleureraient et alors, je leur lancerai un regard désolé. Ce serait la dernière fois que je les regarderais en face. Et cette dernière fois serait la prochaine. Car autrement, je ne serai jamais capable de les regarder droit dans les yeux. Jamais plus je ne serai fier. Du moins, pas assez pour soutenir tous ces regards.

Lucy revenait. Et comme si elle avait compris, comme si elle avait tout compris, elle me dit :

« Lorcan... Il ne t'arrivera rien.»

J'aurais aimé la croire, oh oui ! J'aurais aimé la croire, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais tué mon frère. J'AVAIS TUÉ MON FRÈRE. Seul un fou pourrait faire ça. Alors, suis-je devenu fou, moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? !

J'étais rendu plus bas que lui. Lui qui violait. Lui qui savait faire le mal mieux que nul autre. Il n'avait jamais tué. Il gardait ses victimes en vie, et elles, elles vivaient avec ça. Et moi ... Moi qui venait tout juste de tuer. Celui que je disais être mon frère, mon meilleur copain ... Celui qui était ma moitié.

Serais-je capable d'autre crime ? Le serais-je ? J'avais toujours perçu Lysander comme étant la méchante moitié de mon moi-même. Et là, je revenais à l'appartement, la chemise pleine de sang. De son sang. Mais pourtant, c'est mal de tuer. Et je l'avais fait bordel. JE L'AVAIS FAIT.

Des tas de questions roulaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je me calmais autant que je souhaitais tout casser. Je regardais Lucy avec un mélange de haine et de tendresse. La détestais-je, elle aussi ? Méritait-elle de mourir ? Cette femme qui avait tant fait pour moi, qui aurait mieux fait d'être ailleurs plutôt que d'être ici, avec un tueur pour amoureux ? Même avec ses petits yeux noisettes qui brillaient, je n'arrivais plus à avoir pitié de son âme. Elle n'était que Lucy. Probablement la prochaine qui passerait sous ma lame.

Car si j'avais réussi, si j'avais réussi à faire ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire, peut-être serais-je capable ?

Lucy, ma moitié. Ma douce moitié. Comme l'était Lysander, par nos liens de sang. Le sang. Le gène du mal qu'avait Lysander coulait-il également dans mes veines ?

Qui étais-je, au fond ? Un tueur, ou un défendeur du bien ? Un meurtrier, où un homme maintenant comblé ?

Je regardai Lucy. Lucy qui me fixait de ses yeux marrons. Lucy qui ne me souriait pas, attendant probablement que je dise quelque chose. Lucy.

Ma Lucy.

J'approchai mes mains d'elle, les déposant alors sur son ventre. Je le caressai lentement, montant de plus en plus vers le haut de son corps. Elle frissonnait, mais gardait son calme. Ce calme dont je n'étais plus certain d'apprécier. Et pourtant, c'était pour ça que je l'aimais … Mes mains se dirigeaient toujours plus haut. Encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que mes mains entourent son cou, se mettant, petit à petit à serrer.

Juste … pour voir si j'en étais capable.


	20. Suicide

Il y avait l'océan, la brise, le sable. Il y avait le sel, le vent, les vagues. Il y avait les dunes, les mouettes, les crabes. Le chant des goélands, le sifflement du vent. Il y avait Dominique, seule, tranquille. Paisible.

Dominique respirait. Respirait l'odeur de la mer qui était son chez-soi. Elle respirait alors qu'au fond, elle ne vivait plus.

Parce qu'elle était morte, Dominique. Elle était morte, et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Ni ses amis, ni sa famille, ni même Ted.

Dominique, elle passait ses journées à laisser la mer enterrer ses chevilles de sable, devenues si frêles avec le temps. Elle se faisait enterrer par la nature. Morte et vivante. Dominique, elle se laissait mourir.

Mourir de faim, mourir de froid, mourir de sa tristesse. Mourir de sa honte, mourir dans l'abandon.

Dominique, elle était à bout. À bout de forces, à bout d'idées, à bout de sentiments. Et à force d'être à bout, on finit par exploser.

Alors Dominique restait là. Les chevilles ensevelies dans le sable, attendant la marée montante. Elle restait là, et y resterait. Elle voulait sentir la mer lui monter jusqu'au cou, et la voir l'emporter vers le large, là où elle pourrait enfin dire adieu à sa petite maison.

À son frère, sa soeur, ses parents, ses amis, ses cousins, cousines, tantes, oncles. À Ted. Elle leur dirait au revoir, sans même qu'elle ne puisse les voir. Sans même qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte.

Il y aurait Ted. Ted qui regretterait. Ted qui s'en voudrait, de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt. Mais maintenant, cela ne comptait plus. Elle n'était pas sienne, et ne le serait jamais.

Il y aurait Bill. Bill, son cher père. Son cher père qui resterait fort, réconfortant sa femme dans ses bras.

Il y aurait Victoire, qui s'en ficherait totalement. Qui resterait avec Ted, lui disant que c'était un bon débarras. Mais le pauvre homme serait tout de même dévasté, beaucoup plus que ne le serait sa si charmante soeur.

Et il y aurait Louis. Louis, qui était trop jeune pour comprendre. Louis qui pleurerait, sans se douter que Dominique ne reviendrait pas.

La marée monterait, et Dominique disparaîtrait. Elle laisserait tout derrière, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour ne pas lâcher. Pour ne pas s'abandonner.

Elle n'écouterait plus les cris de Ted qui la supplierait de revenir sur la plage, elle n'écouterait plus la voix déchirée de sa mère qui lui hurlerait de survivre, elle n'entendrait plus les voix, les pleurs, les sanglots, les cris.

Son coeur se brisait à force d'entendre celui qui l'aimait crier, pleurer, hurler. Elle ne voyait plus ses cheveux de jais et d'ébène, devenus gris comme l'orage qui s'abattait maintenant sur la mer.

L'orage.

L'orage avalerait Dominique, il l'avalerait et la ferait voyager. Voyager jusque dans ses plus noires profondeurs. Voyager jusque dans les abysses, jusqu'au plus profond d'elles.

Car dans les abysses, c'était le noir. Le noir, le même que celui qui flouait la vision de Dominique, depuis maintenant des mois. C'était le vide, le noir, le néant. Seuls quelques monstres marins y habitaient. Quelques monstres qui ne se gêneraient pas pour ainsi dévorer son petit corps.

Son petit corps frêle, fragile, vulnérable. Son petit corps, démuni, défunt. Mort.

Pour Dominique, c'était terminé.

Il y avait l'océan, la brise, le sable. Il y avait le sel, le vent, les vagues. Il y avait les dunes, les mouettes, les crabes. Les goélands ne chantaient plus, et l'orage faisait toujours rage. Il y aurait eu Dominique, mais elle n'y était plus. La marée l'avait emportée, la livrant ainsi à sa mort tant désirée.


End file.
